To Get to Know You
by Ana Croft
Summary: This is Evelyn Carter's story, a pirate who wishes to become a Templar. She was sent by Haytham Kenway, her master, to investigate on a man who may be or not his son. As she gets to know Connor, she begins to question who are the good or bad guys in the Templar/Assassin war. Eve's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

Yes, I know... _Another _Assassin's Creed FanFiction with Connor... What can I say?

I would really you guys to read this new story and tell me what you think... This time, the character is not fragile, scared or in need of help, like Hannah was; my new character _Evelyn_ is one tuff girl, although she pretends not to be in front of Connor.

I hope you find the story interesting, although the first chapters have some sort of boring or confusing parts, and like it as you liked the last one :D

You can also follow me on tumblr - **anacroft-ff**

* * *

**_16__th__ April 1775 _**

-Thank you, Captain. – I said, finally reaching my destination.

-No problem, lass. – William, the Captain, said. – It's a shame you're not coming with us.

-I will join you when I have the change.

-Aye. You be careful, love.

I walked into the grass, in obvious trouble with using a dress. It was a very beautiful one though, beige and very long; sleeves up to my elbows; a very tight corset underneath it… basically I was dying to take it off and desperate for air. However, as planned, I looked like a true noble young woman, with my hazel brown hair tied in a bun and my light skin glowing with the sun's light. I forged a smile and headed for the closest man around. He was already of a certain age, with grey hair and beard, and a bottle of rum on his hands.

-Good morning, sir. – I said. – Is this the Davenport Homestead?

-Well hello there, lass. Aye, the Davenport manor is all the way over there. – He indicated, pointing at the top of the hill.

-I appreciate it.

-Of course. Are you looking for someone or merely a place to live?

-For now I am on a visit. I am not certain yet. – I smiled once more.

-Well fell free to look around. Name's Robert Faulkner.

-Evelyn Carter.

And so I started to walk up the hill. Life there seemed to be nice. The people seemed to be happy and kind. It was not my mission to meet them, but someone specific. I entered an inn which was close to the harbor. It was run by a happy couple, a woman named Corrine and her husband, Oliver. They were quite nice.

-Good day, miss. – A sudden voice came up behind me.

I turned around to find a young girl, likely not much younger than me, looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I smiled as well. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a brown shawl on her shoulders and a white cap on her head. However, what particularly caught my attention were the two big blue eyes filled with happiness.

-Good day. – I replied.

-Forgive me, but when I heard there was a girl about my age in the village, I had to see for myself. It is rare to make friends here, there aren't many young ladies.

-News travel fast… - I said, turning around to the wooden counter again and taking another sip of water.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour I had arrived.

-Yes, I heard Mr. Faulkner tell Master Connor. – She said, taking the seat next to me. Mr. Faulkner was saying you asked him about the name of the place.

-Oh, yes I remember him… And who is the other man?

-Master Connor is the Lord of the Davenport Manor. I heard the old man who lived there, Achilles, took him in when he was young.

-He sounds important. – I sort of murmured, honestly not in the mood to speak to the girl.

-Yes, I suppose. Look, there he comes now.

I turned around and looked to the place the girl was pointing at. My jaw fell. The "Master Connor" she was speaking of was exactly the man I was looking for. I recognized him by his Assassin clothes, although the hood was down. I had seen him on the «Wanted» posters and once or twice in Boston from a distance, teaching a lesson to some redcoats.

-Good day, Master Connor. – The girl immediately said and the man approached us.

-To you as well, Maria. Please, I have asked you to refer to me as Connor. – He said.

I took a look at his face: it was clear he was a Native, however, it was also obvious he had European features; in fact, his face reminded me so much of Haytham, I had to blink several times, it was probably the eyes and the chin… He had dark hair and eyes and a usual Indian toned skin. He was quite attractive, actually.

-This is the girl you and Mr. Faulkner were talking of. – The girl said.

-It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Connor. – He introduced himself with a slight bowing.

-I am Evelyn, but call me Eve. – I said with a smile as my head slightly bowed as well.

-Are you staying here, in the village?

-I do not have a place to stay yet. I am not sure I _will_ stay. – I said, since I had no idea where I would stay.

-Perhaps you could take place here, in the inn. – Maria suggested.

-Yes, I may speak to the owners. – I said.

-I must go meet Achilles. It was nice to meet you Evelyn. If you need anything, please ask. We live on the top of the hill. – Connor said.

-Thank you. I appreciate it.

And so Connor left the place, leaving me to my thoughts. I did not expect to meet him right on the first day, especially since I had heard he spent most of the time outside the village. I was looking forward to send a letter to Haytham, but on that moment, I had to find a place to sleep. When I spoke to Corrine, to my disappointment, she mentioned there were no free rooms that were not already reserved to some incoming sailors. Where would I stay?

…

-Is there another inn in this place? – I asked Maria as we left Corrine's inn.

-No, nothing that is close.

-Goddamn it. That makes it hard for me to stay here…

-You could stay in my house.

-No, Maria, I could never accept that.

-No, seriously. It is only me and my mother and she would love that.

-I cannot, but I thank you sincerely.

She looked down for a second, but lifted her head and made that cute already known smile.

-Alright, but at least allow me to introduce you to her. Please… - She asked.

She seemed to be a truly nice girl, the kind that is a good friend and trustable. This I could not deny. However, in my sixteen years of life, I had made few friends and was never able to keep the connections too long. _At least not recently_. This was a good chance for me. I could not get too attached to those people, but perhaps Maria was a chance of getting to know Connor and improve my staying in that village.

-Alright then. But do not suggest that I stay there! – I said.

Maria took me to her house. In the village, everybody's houses were close to each other and everybody knew everyone. It did not take us long to get there and meet her mother, Ellen. As I arrived, I noticed she made all sorts of beautiful outfits. Maria looked like her a bit, except for the hair, which was lighter, and the eyes. She introduced us and Ellen made an offer so generous for me to have lunch there, that I, despite my tries, was not able to refuse.

-How are you liking it here so far, Eve? – Ellen asked as we ate.

-It is beautiful and the people seem to be quite friendly. – I answered.

-Indeed. So are you planning to stay?

-I am yet to decide.

-Eve has no place to stay, mom. – Maria said, making me kick her under the table with a mad gaze.

-Is that so? Well you are welcome to stay here. – Ellen said, making her daughter smile.

-Thank you, but I am certain I will find an inn. – I said.

-Perhaps she could… stay here, as she searches. – Maria continued.

-Maria, I cannot accept that kindness.

-Of course you can. You can stay in Maria's room, she is always complaining about being lonely. You seem like a good person. If you would like to stay, please do accept this kindness. I would be more than happy to receive you. It is no trouble at all. – Ellen stated.

Maria looked at me hopeful and murmuring "please" and I could not hold a smile. They were so friendly, even though I was a complete stranger… I wanted and needed to accept it, but should I?

-Maria, trust me. You do _not_ want me sleeping in the same room as you. I have this… _condition_ when I sleep. I… I _talk_ during my sleep. – I admitted.

It had accompanied me ever since I could remember. I did not control it; I never know when I am dreaming, but I have been told by different people that I do this.

-Oh please, my mother sleeps downstairs and I can hear her snore. – Maria happily said.

-_Maria_! – Ellen shouted.

-My point is… If I sleep through that, I sleep through anything.

…

It was night. I had brought my things to Maria's house and agreed to stay the night there. What other choice did I have? There was only one bed, but it was more than enough for the both of us. We had our oil lamps burning and lied on the bed. She was asking me to tell me more about myself, but that was one hard story to tell.

-I do not wish to bore or sadden you with my story, Maria. – I said as we were laid, turning to each other.

-I could listen to you speak with that lovely accent of yours for hours without getting minimally bored, Eve. Please tell me.

-Alright, but do not say I did not warn you. – I sighted deeply. – I am from London, actually. I lived there for a long time. When I was twelve, my mother got sick and it did not take her longer than one year to die. When I was fourteen, I moved to the New World on my own, because my father became a pirate and… left me. – I lied.

Well, I suppose part of it was true, but the real story is much different:

I was a girl of the highest respect in the city, with an arranged marriage and a good home, until my father became a pirate. I could not understand what could possibly be wrong with such, but the people around us seemed to act differently towards me when it became a known fact. After my mother died, I lived with my father, without a true home. I disguised myself as a boy and traveled with him on his ship. Those were the happiest days of my life. Oh, _my father_... He could be in the biggest, most painful trouble he could possibly get himself into, but in front of me he'd always smile and tell me how much he loved me. Where was my father? I did not know. One day the crew found out I was a girl and without telling him (they probably did not know he was my father the whole time), they forced me to enter a ship I did not know. It took me a big while until I understood I was unwittingly sailing for the new world.

-Oh my! That is terrible! You are separated from your own father by an ocean? – Maria almost yelled.

-It is alright, I am happy here. – I lied once more.

I sat up on the bed and asked her for a piece of paper and something to write with.

-What shall you do? – She asked, curious.

-I need to write a letter to someone who is far away. Is that alright?

-Of course. Is the person in the city? There is a ship leaving tomorrow and you could deliver them the letter.

-Thank you. And by the way, I am writing to the one person who helped me when I got to America.

* * *

_Davenport Homestead, 16__th__ February 1775_

_Dear Master Kenway,_

_I have settled in the place you asked me to. I am happy to say I had no difficulty in finding the place and somewhere to sleep. The place is quite friendly and the people seem to have no trouble accepting me, despite my so abhorred British Accent. I hope you are well and your missions have been successful._

_Regarding the main matter which brought me here, I am certain I have found the man you sent me for. He wears white Assassin robes and goes by the name Connor. He seems to be rather popular in this place; in fact, I have met some people who refer to him as "Master Connor". I hope I do not stir your nerves when I say, with all honesty, I find his looks quite close to yours and he does in fact look like he might be your son. I plan to stay here for some time while I, following your requests, get to know him and inform you about the type of person he is._

_I am aware this letter or any other form of communication regarding this matter is not to be shared with anyone but you, sir. I hope this mission you have attributed me provides me more chances to be a part of your order, the Templars. I look forward for an answer of yours._

_My sincere regards,_

_Evelyn Carter_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**_17__th__ April 1775_**

-Good morning. – I heard Maria say happily as I rose from the bed and rub my eyes.

-To you as well, Maria.

-Did you sleep well?

-I did.

Maria was jumping around the bedroom, trying to tame her hair with a white brush. She seemed rather happy and I smiled at her joy.

-I am truly sorry I fell asleep last night as you wrote the letter… - She said.

-It is alright. – I said, getting up as well.

-We should go eat something.

-Maria, just one question…

-Yes?

-Did I… Talk?

Maria smiled.

-When I woke up, you were sleeping while saying something. I only understood the word 'trees'.

I laughed.

-I dream of trees then?

-Aparently…

…

After putting a dress, luckily quite simpler than the one from the previous day, I helped Maria with hers and together we cleaned up the bedroom as well as we could. With my hair brushed, yet still loose, I followed her downstairs to the dining room, which had a huge table already full of various food with wonderful smells.

-Oh my… - I smiled, shocked.

It had been years since I woke up to something as delightful and family-like as that. Ellen was finishing a dress in the other room and Maria headed for her with her arms open.

-Careful, Maria. I am finishing Prudence's dress. – Ellen said with a smile.

-Good day, mother. Breakfast looks wonderful. – Maria said.

-Good day Ellen. – I greeted.

-Did you girls have a good night? – Ellen asked.

-We did. – Maria answered for the both of us.

-Listen, I have a few dresses to deliver. I already ate, so you girls sit and enjoy breakfast while I am gone. Maria, I want the table impeccable when I return to cook lunch. – Ellen said in a rush and left the house.

Me and Maria sat and began to feast ourselves with all the tasty, good-looking food.

-So there was something missing from our conversation last night. – Maria said as she took another bite from the apple.

-And that would be…?

-You did not tell me what happened after you reached America. Who did you stay with?

Now that was a whole different story.

-I met a kind man who offered himself to provide me with shelter in exchange for some errands.

The story was true, I was simply hiding the facts that the "kind man" was Connor's supposed father, my Master, and that I still worked for him, trying to become a Templar, as he was himself. I also hid the fact I had continued my life at sea when I met William, the Captain of a huge beautiful ship, a man I met on a tavern while giving a letter to a Templar. He tried to steal my jewelry and I caught him in plain act. No idea how, we became friends. Truth be told, he had one hell of a heart for a pirate/thief. I started sailing with him and his crew almost immediately after I had arrived to America, two years earlier, and already worked with Haytham.

-There is something else to be told… - I said, smiling to Maria. – Where is _your_ father?

Maria sighted and rolled her eyes, making me realize it was a hard subject for her to discuss.

-My father would spend half the day drinking and the other half beating me and my mother. – She informed. – One day, about two years ago, he did it in the streets, right in front of everyone! He started hitting my mother more than the usual and I had no choice but to yell for help. Only Master Connor was man enough to help a poor young girl and her mother.

Without saying a word, I was happy the subject had turned to "Master Connor", since I needed to gather information on the Assassin. Maria giggled.

-He beat my father so hard, he could not even defend himself at a point. Connor told him to leave and then suggested me and my mother to move here, to his village, where we would be happy. It was the best thing to ever happen to us.

-Wow… - I said – That Connor truly seems like a brave man.

-He is. Most of the people in the village are here because of his help and everybody adores him.

-I can see why. – I smirked at Maria, with the glass of milk on my hand.

She laughed out loud and even put her hands on her mouth with the surprise of hearing me say that.

-…Because of his bravery… - She laughed.

-Hum-hum… His "_bravery"_… - I sarcastically said, taking a sip.

-And other qualities too, I suppose… - Maria admitted.

Before we could continue, we heard a knock on the door. Maria immediately got up and ran there. Without even asking who it was, she opened the door. I could not see who it was, but I could hear.

-Good day, Maria. Your mother informed me you would be here. – I heard a familiar man voice.

-Good morning, Mast… I mean, Connor. – She laughed.

I got up from the chair in a rush and got closer to the kitchen door, hoping to listen to the conversation.

-Please come in. – She said.

-Oh there is no need, I do not intend to stay long. – He informed.

-It is alright, please come in.

And so the man came in the house and Maria drove him to the kitchen, where I was. Obviously I disguised the fact that I was listening at the door and tried my best to act as a lady, bowing when I saw him. He wore the same white Assassin clothes as the day before, still with the hood down and carrying many weapons.

-Good day, Evelyn. – He said.

-Good day, sir. – I greeted back.

-Please, call me Connor. – He said.

-Only if you call me Eve.

The man made an amused expression, yet it still wasn't a smile.

-The purpose of my visit is to tell you that I and Achilles have a spare room in our manor. I have become aware of the fact that there are no rooms available in the inn, so if you still need a place to stay, we would be glad to offer you shelter.

The man did truly seem like a very nice and kind person, I could barely believe he was an Assassin. Apparently everybody there was kind. But his face reminded me so much of Haytham… I had trouble looking at him in the eyes because of this. I felt as if I was speaking to my mentor and had to convince myself I wasn't.

-That is very kind of you, Connor. – I thanked him for the offer. – I suppose for now Ellen can provide me with a bed, but I strongly appreciate your kindness.

-We are very welcoming of new people here, in the village. Feel free to look around, the people here are kind and I am certain they will enjoy your company as well. If you ever require help with something, you know where to find me. – Connor informed.

-Thank you so much. – I bowed.

**_25__th__ April 1775 _**

I had just received the letter which contained my Master's answer. I was sitting by the harbor, looking forward to read it. Maria was accompanying her mother to a ship which carried some delivers for them, from the city, most likely tissues and other materials for Ellen's clothes. I was finally alone, watching the whole scene from a distance.

_Boston, 21__st__ April 1775_

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I am glad to hear the mission is going according to plan and your mind is still in the Order. It may not take long until you are truly one of us. I hope everything is still going well and that you are in good health._

_Of the Assassin, I am happy you told me this, yet none of us can be sure that this man who goes by the name "Connor" is indeed my son. You state he has similar looks, which does provide a clue to the matter, yet I am not going to take that for certain. Not yet. However, I must ask you to, in your next letter, describe me the necklace of the man if he wears one. It may seem strange to you, but important to me._

_I should probably inform you that, unfortunately for us all, William Johnson is dead. He was murdered when attempting to negotiate some Indian lands with the Natives. It seems the killer is the very same man who you investigate. The Assassin appeared for surprise of all, taking Johnson's life as he began to show violence to the Natives. It has come to my attention that he possesses a letter directed to Pitcairn, who may very well be his next target. We must keep our eyes open. We must find a way to destroy this Assassin. He has been ruining many plans for us, Templars. He has been bothering us for too long. He may be my son, but he must die._

_Evelyn, I hope to get news and other details from you soon. The sooner we take care of the Assassin, the sooner you can return and become one step closer of being a Templar. Please write soon. Even though it shames me to admit it, I miss your presence._

_Sincere regards,_

_Haytham Kenway_

I put the letter in my lap and read some of the sentences once more. Johnson was dead? By the hands of this Assassin? How?! I knew he had gone away from the village for a few days, but how was he able to act so fast? I should have known. I needed to become closer to him, so I could discover what he was planning to do, and inform Haytham before he did it. I was so lost in these thoughts I did not notice the Assassin's figure approaching me.

-Hello, Evelyn. – Connor said.

I tried to hide the letter, but there was nowhere to do such. I threw it to the bench where I was sitting and stood in front of it, fighting as hard as I could my will to punch Connor in the face. He had killed William Johnson, a Templar and a friend of mine. I felt like pulling a sword and push it into this man's throat, but I couldn't. It would ruin everything. I had to keep my anger to myself.

Connor was no longer wearing his Assassin clothes. He had a naval suit on, with a long dark blue coat and a lighter blue shirt and beige pants underneath it. He also wore a Captain hat.

-Hello Connor. How are you? – I asked, doing my best to smile.

-I am well. How are _you_?

-I am good, thank you… - I said.

He was looking at my eyes in a strange way, as if he was trying to read my expression. As always, he did not smile.

-I believe Achilles will arrange for a small gathering between the people from the village. It is a good opportunity for you to introduce yourself and get to know them.

-Really? Thank you for letting me know.

-Of course.

…

-You look so beautiful! – Maria shouted after she tied my corset.

We were in her bedroom, preparing ourselves for the gathering in the village. Maria was quite anxious, she seemed to love everything that included being around others. She and I are very different.

-I cannot breathe… - I struggled to say, since the corset was crushing my lungs.

-That is how you know it is right!

She and I put in the gowns and she sat on the table, with a big mirror in front of her, trying to catch as perfectly as she could her hair in a bun. I sat on a chair nearby and rested quietly.

-You seem distant today… - She said as she brushed her glowing hair. – Since we came from the harbor, you seem sad.

-It is nothing… - I tried to disguise, getting up and walking around the room. – I received a letter today and I suppose it made me recognize how I… _miss_ some people.

-Oh… I understand. But you cannot think of that tonight!

-Do not concern yourself.

After that, Maria offered me some fancy shoes for me to wear and put on some beautiful ones herself. Of course I refused, since heels were not exactly the most confortable type of accessories a pirate would wear. Against Maria's will, I put on big boots (which could not be seen because of the dress) and we headed downstairs, for Ellen, who also had a beautiful dress on.

-Wow, you girls look beautiful. Come, we are supposed to meet them near the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

**_25__th__ April 1775_**

The people of the village joined us in Corrine's inn and we all ate together a wonderfully prepared dinner by her and her husband. I met many people that night: Myriam; Prudence and Warren; Lance; Terry and Dianna; Godfrey and Catherine… among others. After the dinner me and Maria went outside while the adults sang and danced inside. Connor and Achilles did not come in time for dinner, but joined them inside after it.

Maria and I were sitting on a nearby fence, a few meters away from the building.

-What a beautiful night, is it not? – Maria said to me with a low voice.

-It is indeed. – I agreed.

While we were speaking to each other, Maria's mother and Connor came outside the inn and headed for us.

-Girls, I should tell you that I must go on a trip to Boston. – Ellen informed.

-And Connor is accompanying you? – I said as naturally as I could, not avoiding a kick in the leg by Maria.

I kept teasing her about Connor having feels on her mother…

-No, in fact, I spoke to him and he was kind enough to allow you two to stay in his house while I am away. – Ellen answered.

A "what?!" came out of my mouth, more as a murmur instead of a shout. I did not know if those were good news or terrible ones. Should I accept «living» with enemy, the person I was supposed to spy on? Maria demanded details and merely seemed concerned for her mother to travel to the city on her own, instead of having to live with Connor for whatever the time Ellen was away.

-Your father is in New York, Maria. I will be fine. – Ellen comforted.

-I shall go with you. – Maria stated.

-No, Maria. I feel better if you stay with Master Connor.

-I will go with you, Ellen. – I said, making everyone's jaws fall out of surprise. – There are some people I would love to see in Boston… In fact, I will pay for the trip! You have done so much for me, it is the least I could do.

-I cannot let you do that, Eve… - Ellen tried.

-No, I wish to go! And it is my duty to pay for the journey after all you have done for me.

-What sort of business will you attend in Boston, Ellen? – Connor asked.

-I must pick up some deliveries and order some more supplies… - She explained.

-Perhaps you could give me a list of the things you want and I will attend your chores, Ellen. I must visit the town anyway. – He said and then turned to me – I may take care of your agendas as well, Evelyn.

-No, I must go myself, I must meet my… Friends… - I said.

-Then you may travel with me.

For some reason, I forced myself to hold a smile, not letting anything show.

-Are you sure about this, Connor? – Ellen asked.

-Of course. I would be glad to help. – He answered.

Of course I did not plan to travel with an Assassin to go meet a Templar, but what else could I do? It was a chance for me to speak to Haytham _and_ get to know Connor better. I _had_ to take it.

**_28__th__ April 1775_**

-Promise me you will write, Eve… - Maria told me in the harbor.

-Of course. As soon as I get there, I will send a letter and tell you the place to where you may write me back… Please _do_ write me back… - I smiled.

-Of course I will… And if you do not write within four days, I will travel there myself and cut your head off!

I laughed. She seemed sad. Truth be told, I liked that girl a lot, I could not have asked for anyone better for a friend… But I could not get attached to her… I couldn't. Because one day I would have to go back to my sea life without a word and she would spend her whole life thinking why did the only girl of her age in her happy little village left like that and never wrote again. And that is why she seemed sadder than me.

Connor appeared in that moment, again with his naval outfit, ready to go on board. I had a naval outfit myself… of a sort. I was wearing a baggy white «pirate-style» shirt with a brown corset with no straps over it; some brown trousers and long boots the same color; and a red long vest to cover the whole costume. My hair was tied up in a braid.

-Are you prepared, Evelyn? – He asked.

-I am. And _call me Eve_…

Connor said goodbye to Maria and off we headed to The Aquila, his ship. Yes, because apparently he was the Captain of a ship! He provided me with a special cabin, which I considered kind of him. I spent a lot of time there on the first day and night, but on the second (and final one of the journey), I came out and met him on the wheel.

_29__th__ April 1775_

-Good day, Connor. – I said, stopping at his side.

He took a glance at me and then returned to his focused expression, with his eyes set in the horizon.

-Good day, Evelyn.

-So what sort of business do _you_ have in the city? – I asked, trying not to look him in the eyes, since he refused to look in mine.

-Many things, in fact.

Since apparently he was not willing to give me details or even speaking to me, I gained some distance from him and got closer to the border of the ship. According to some man's shouts, we were arriving.

But I should know that a girl on such a big ship full of men would attract some attention and it did not take long until it begun. It started with two sailors in their twenties, who approached me and began their none-funny sailor jokes towards me. For some reason, I always had a certain talent to provide them with the deserved answers. That made one of them feel less manly and walk away. Yet the other remained and attracted the others. Without letting it show, I had my body filled with anger and a terrible will to pull out my sword and stab them in the chest.

-Aren't you a little young to be on a ship like this, lass? – One of them said with an Irish accent.

-Aren't you too much of an idiot to be speaking to a woman? – I said without taking my eyes off the sea.

Of course there were some laughs by them, followed by more stupid comments:

-She's a woman! – Another one started - It's not _age_ she's missing to be on a ship, but some other thing…

To this comment and their laughs, I looked down for a second before I slowly walked up to the man who had spoken until I was merely a few inches from him, and look him straight in the eyes, always with my hands behind my back.

-If you say one more thing about me not being worthy of something because I am a female, I swear I will kick you so hard down there, your _ancestors_ will feel your pain. – I said as calmly as I could.

The man looked at the others and laughed before he pushed his head closer to mine and said:

-Easy, wouldn't want to hurt your little lady-knee…

And of course this was the last drop. I smirked for one short second right before all my blood flew to my legs and did what I promised. The man yelled with pain and leaned himself forward to cover the hurting area, putting his head right in my shoulder. So I leaned slightly until my lips were right next to his ear.

-Learn how to treat a lady, you idiot. – I whispered.

The man pushed me away, but I managed to maintain my balance. One of his buddies pulled out a sword and I did the same. We stared at each other for a while and I teased him. He was going to attack me, but Connor interfered in the very moment. All the men straightened up to the sight of him.

-What is this?! – The Assassin shouted.

-Captain! This wench kicked me for no reason! – The man who I'd kicked shouted.

-What did you call me? – I murmured.

I walked up to the man, but Connor put an arm in front of me and stopped me from going any farther.

-What happened here?! – Connor yelled, sounding truly angry.

-I started speaking to the girl and she attacked me!

All the men yelled in support and Connor merely raised a hand to make them silent. Either his crew feared their Captain or they respected him _a lot_.

-Is this true? – Connor asked me.

-No! They started mocking me because I am not a man. – I explained.

-We were only joking around Captain…

-Did you disrespect her? – Connor asked.

The men stood quiet and Connor merely sighted.

-I have some things that need to be done. I have no time for this. Prepare yourselves for the arrival and leave the girl alone. – He said.

The men gave me a mad gaze and stood back, murmuring something I could not understand. Connor stayed by my side, but said nothing more. I put the sword back in its place and looked away.

-I could have handled it. – I said after a few awkward seconds of silence.

He continued to stare at me, giving me that odd look, as if he was deciphering my expression, like my eyes had changed color. I only wished I had a mirror to see what was wrong with my face.

-I must go somewhere. – I said and headed away.

He did not make one move to stop me, so I got off the ship and went into the city. It was a bit past lunchtime and the people were doing their usual affairs, which meant a lot of noise by the merchants and sailors. I walked far into the city I knew so well and looked around, wondering where Haytham could possibly be. My money was on the Green Dragon tavern. I turned back and, although far, I was able to spot Connor helping some men retrieving things from The Aquila. I could not rist having him following me.

I walked to the left, almost praying Haytham was in the tavern. However, something stopped me. A familiar face. I looked into a corner between two buildings and saw a girl speaking to two redcoats. The girl was short, had blond wavy hair tied in a bun and brown eyes, her mouth had a perfect design and was now smirking at the two soldiers. She was Elizabeth Andrews, a girl I had met the year before. I had helped her while she was being falsely accused of stealing. I saved her from the soldiers and she has been a precious help and a good friend in the city ever since. And, once more, there she was, flirting with two young cute soldiers. One of them had brown hair and the other was blond. Elizabeth was only one year older than me, but she was much shorter, although very elegant.

I smiled and looked away for a second, waiting for her to see me. She was laughing at whatever the soldiers were saying, but when one of them whispered something in her ear, the smile faded and she pushed him, obviously disgusted by his words. He and the other man laughed and pushed her back into the wall, whispering more things. I could see was now in obvious despair to get rid of them, so I approached them, not making any sort of mad expression or pulling out my sword.

-Liza? – I asked, pretending I had no idea they were messing with my friend.

The soldiers seemed mad when they realized I was speaking to her, and analyzed me from top to bottom, while, without making a sound, Elizabeth's lips called for help.

-You have no business here, go away! – One of the soldiers yelled, with an accent as British as my own.

-That is my friend! – I said, still calm – Are you alright, Liza?

She said nothing and the blond soldier whispered something to the other one, making him laugh. The brown haired one approached me and I stepped back. He continued to walk and tried to pull me to the same corner by an arm, but I refused to move.

-Let go. – I murmured to him. – Let go or you will regret it.

He laughed and said I was in no position to make threats. I punched in the nose with all the strength I had and he moaned, covering the bleeding area. I yelled for Liza to run behind me, while the blond soldier was still surprised. She did so, and both soldiers grabbed their swords, as did I.

_Well crap…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**29**__**th**__** April 1775**_

-Is this not the part where we _run_, Eve?! – Liza yelled.

There I was, with my sword in my hand, facing two soldiers, armed as well; and, of course, Elizabeth behind me.

-If I turn around, they stab me! – I explain. – But you run, Liza!

Before anyone could say anything else, the blond man pushed his sword forward and I used his strength in my own will, pulling my sword against his and spinning my body to the right, under his sword. Before I could finish the attack, the other man prepared to stab me, so I used the blond soldier as a shield, grabbing him by the neck, and stabbing the brown haired one in the throat, when his sword was still stuck in the other man's chest.

Luckily there weren't many people there, except for two or three women running to get help. Liza's jaw was fallen and I grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

-We must get out of here… - I murmured.

…

After running for quite some time, Liza and I realized we were not being followed and decided to rest on a nearby bench. I had merely a few drips of the soldiers' blood on my shirt, so it did not take much to hide it.

-Someone has been training… - Liza said.

I smiled as me and her gasped for air.

-You did not think I could beat them? – I asked.

-Honestly? No… But damn!

-What if your father heard you speaking like that, Liza? – I teased.

Liza had a very demanding and perfectionist father, who tolerated few things and wished her to be a perfect lady. If only he knew…

She rolled her eyes.

-I bet it was that fine Captain to teach you that… - She laughed.

Liza had the type of feelings we would refer to as a «crush» for William Jackson, the Captain of the ship I sailed with, a very attractive man in his thirties, and the son of a famous pirate whose name I can never recall. But then again, Liza had a «crush» on every man she saw.

-Or perhaps it was your Master… _Nathan_? – She asked.

-_Haytham_. – I corrected.

-Yes! _Haytham_! Was that his teaching?

-Yes, Liza… I was actually looking for him when I saw you, _once more_, messing with soldiers.

-I was merely informing myself with news of the city, I had no idea they had those types of thoughts…

-Hum-hum…

-So why are you not in a boat with a bunch of drunk, fat, smelly men, in search of treasures and uncharted islands? Have you been traveling with Nathan again?

-_Haytham_. No, I have actually being with his son, Connor. It is a long story.

-He has a son?

-Apparently. – I said, even though no one could be sure.

To my surprise, I saw the actual Connor walking in our direction, a few meters away, passing at the moment by a small market. _Please don't come next to us… Please, please…_

-I do not like that name… _Connor_… Nah, it does not sound manly enough. – Liza complained.

-Oh, look. There he comes now…

Connor walked until he was right in front of our bench, still with the blue naval outfit. He took the hat off. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Liza's jaw falling and I smiled.

-Hello Evelyn. – He said with the hat in front his chest.

-Connor… - I got up, holding Liza's hand – This is Elizabeth, a friend of mine here from Boston.

-It is a pleasure to meet you… - She said, looking at him from top to bottom.

-You as well. – Connor _almost_ smiled and then turned to me – I must speak with you.

-I should go, I must find a friend. I will meet you later, Eve. – Liza said, obviously lying. – I take that back about the manly thing. – She whispered to me and left.

I could not hold a smile and then looked at Connor with a sight. He had his hands in front of his stomach, twirling his fingers in each other, looking down.

-Evelyn, I wanted to ask you where you would sleep. – He said, finally looking in my eyes. – Should I tell the men to leave a cabin on the Aquila for you?

-No, thank you. – I said, with a gesture – I appreciate it, but I should be fine in an inn.

-Do you have the money to do that? – Connor asked.

-Yes.

We stood there for a few seconds, awkwardly looking at anything but each other.

-I see… - He finally broke the silence.

After a few more awkward moments and my fight against the will to laugh, I finally spoke:

-So would you like to have supper with me in one of the inns? – I asked, not knowing what to say anymore.

-Uh, I… - He stuttered. – Of course. If it pleases you.

"If it pleases you"… Of course it does not "please me" but I must get to know you, so…

-Wonderful. – I smiled. – Will you meet me here in two hours?

-Of course.

-Alright then.

He bowed and went on his way, his destiny unknown to me. Why were conversations with him so strange? For a cold-blooded Assassin who is the Captain of a ship, the man was too shy.

After searching for Haytham in the usual places of precious meetings or merely places I knew he enjoyed, finding him revealed itself as a difficult task. I was forced to ask people, including one of those sailors who know all the gossips around. I gave him some coins only to hear him say "Mr. Kenway was currently out of town and his location was unknown". I sighted deeply.

-Seriously?! – I murmured to myself.

I had no choice but to find something else to entertain myself with until the time for supper with Mr. Hooded-Grumpiness took place.

…

We sat on the table and ordered two equal plates without saying a word to each other. We greeted and he was actually quite friendly as we walked to an inn, but silence was set on the moment we set foot on the building's wooden floor. I took a look at the drunken yelling men sitting all around the room and forged an amused look every time the female owner would shout for them to shut up, threatening to throw them out. Yet, whenever I looked at Connor, he was giving me the same confused look, which he disguised every time I turned my face in his direction.

-So have you taken care of Ellen's requests? – I asked, while we were young.

-I have. – He answered, getting a straighter position in his chair. – Tomorrow I will occupy the day with my own tasks.

-The person I came to visit is not in town. I have not much to do.

Connor did not reply, perhaps because our food started being served in that moment. We thanked the lady and she gave a strange look to Connor before she left our side. I frowned, but said nothing. He seemed not to notice (or pretend he didn't).

-So what is your name? – I asked after we both took the first bite.

-What? You know my name, it is Connor.

-But you are a Native.

He gave me a hurt look, as if I'd said something wrong. I smiled to let him know that I meant no harm.

-You must have one of those unpronounceable Indian names. – I said.

-Oh… My birth name is _Ratonhnhaké:ton_.

I literally just stared at him, with my eyebrows almost united from the confusion in my face. There was no way he could teach me how to pronounce that.

-You know, _Connor_ is a beautiful name. – I laughed.

He made a cute amused look (not yet a smile) and took another bite from the meat. A few more seconds of silence were felt between us, but I caught him giving me that look once more, the one which makes me think there is something on my face.

-Alright, what is it? – I asked, putting the fork and knife down.

-What?

-You keep looking at me like that! Is there something on my face?

-What? No!

-Then why do you do that? It makes me feel «confortable-ess».

His eyebrows rose.

-«Confortable-ess»? – He asked.

-Yes, «confortable-ess».

-Do you not mean «uncomfortable»?

-No, I enjoy saying «confortable-ess».

-I do not think «confortable-ess» is a real word.

-I do not think your Indian name is a real word.

-It is just… - He put the fork and knife down as well – You remind me of someone.

-Who?

-That is not important. – He said in a cold way – I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You… You truly remind me of her.

Of «her»? Who was «her»? By the way he immediately looked at his necklace, I could guess it was a Native female, probably the one who offered it to him. But still… I reminded him of someone from his family, a woman he used to court, a friend or an enemy? There were many possibilities; I wished he would just tell me.

However, I did not insist.

Although the laughs and shouts filled the room, it felt like there was no sound or any sort of interaction between me and Connor. After a few minutes, a redcoat came in the tavern, holding what seemed to be a drawing of a hooded man who "had been seen in town". He showed it to a woman and asked if she'd seen him. Connor had his back turned to the entrance, so I was the one seeing the redcoat.

-So what do you do? I mean, as in work? – I asked Connor.

I forged a theatrical small smile as my eyes studied his expression and I pretended not to know of his allegiance with the Assassins. He looked at me as if he was surprised that I did not know.

-It is hard to explain. – He said – I try to help people.

Meanwhile, the woman the redcoat was interrogating put a finger on her chin, looking around the room, telling the soldier she had indeed seen the hooded man. She was searching for Connor with her eyes.

-I see… - I said.

I put the cutlery down on the table and straightened my back.

-Have you ever… Killed someone? While you were trying "to help people"?

Connor gave me a confused look.

-Why are you making that question? – He asked.

I pointed behind him.

-Because that is what that man is saying.

Connor turned around and the redcoat yelled a loud "Hey!" as he approached Connor, who got up.

-You're coming with me! – The redcoat shouted.

I wanted to deal with the redcoat myself, but then I'd have too much to explain to Connor, so I merely got up and looked at them. However, to everyone's surprise, before the soldier could pull out a pistol or some rope to tie Connor's hands, the Assassin grabbed the chair where he was sitting and without a second blink, he threw it on the soldier's head, making both of them fly at least three meters before the redcoat's head hit the counter and he lost his senses.

Every living soul in that inn began screaming and Connor, completely calm, turned around and took a look at me. I had my jaw fallen and a secret will to laugh. The Assassin took a tiny bag of coins from his belt and threw in on the wooden table we were eating in.

-We must leave this place. – He said and walked towards the door.

-You don't say! – I shouted, following him.

Yet, before we were able to reach the door, some more soldiers came in, sword in hand and threatening looks. Connor did not take two seconds to pull his Tomahawk out and fight the soldiers. I actually put myself at his side, but he used a hand to throw me back behind him, in a protective gesture.

Well I do not need his protection.

I jumped on top of the counter, starting by yelling and teasing a soldier who was turned to Connor at the moment. He turned around and wielded his blade in the direction of my feet. I jumped and put one foot over the sword, using the other to kick the man's head. In the meantime, Connor had dealt with two more and there was one last man left. I jumped to the ground while Connor twirled the soldier's body as if he was a feather. He then kicked him in the stomach and as the man leaned forward due to the pain, Connor threw his head on the counter. By that time I had a glass bottle on my hand and broke on the poor man's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**30**__**th**__** April 1775**_

Connor hadn't said one word about the previous day. He'd just lead me to the Aquila, where he'd basically forced a man to get out of his cabin so I could spend the night there. I didn't wish to, though, I wanted to speak to Connor but he didn't allow me to. So I'd slept where he ordered and took the time to write a letter to Maria.

So there I was, preparing myself to go face Connor. I grabbed whatever food I could arrange from the cook and headed upstairs, where I guessed Connor was, speaking to his men, most likely Faulkner. I was right. I walked until I was right by his left side, leaned against the border of the ship. I nodded at Faulkner as a greet and he did the same, leaving me and Connor. I looked at the city, right by our side. The ship hadn't move since the previous night. What if the men had seen us get on board?

-They did not follow us here. – Connor informed, as if he had read my mind.

I nodded, still not saying a word. After a while, I finally broke the silence.

-Are… - I said, but started laughing – Are you touched in the head?!

He made that look again, making me once more wish I had a mirror.

-A redcoat comes to arrest you and the first thing you do is throw him a chair? – I asked – How do you want to go back to the city now?

-When you have my type of work, you learn how to walk without being noticed.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. "Hide in plain sight", if I recalled correctly.

-You know… My clothes were on that inn. – I said and Connor made a frown – I had already arranged a bedroom there…

-I will buy you new clothes. – Connor said.

I laughed.

-Do not concern yourself with that. But do you think it is a good idea to go back to the city after that? – I asked, realizing he had the same Assassin outfit on.

-It is not the first time it happens. And it certainly will not be the last.

-You are one mysterious man, Connor. – I smiled.

-You must be confused about my past.

-I do not ask questions. – I said.

What was the point of having him telling me he was an Assassin? I already knew.

Against his will, I chose to follow Connor throughout the city to fill more tasks. I was with him practically all day. I met Elizabeth once more and decided to have a meal with her while he went off to do some more things, but I met him not long after and continued bothering him and following him around, not only so I could study him, but because by now I did it for my own amusing. He was one nice person to mess with.

…

_**2**__**nd**__** of May 1775**_

-Where are we going? – I asked.

-I need to see someone. – Connor answered, continuing his raced pace.

-Oh… - I teased – Who's the lady, Connor?

-Deborah Carter.

I stopped walking.

-You are actually going to visit a lady? – I almost yelled.

-Yes. – He also stopped walking.

-Why the bloody hell am I going as well?

-We are just going to speak of how things are going for her. We work in the same… Business.

Suddenly I turned happy since I was going to hear two Assassins speaking. He gave me a confused look. I don't think he understood what I thought he meant when he said he was "going to visit a lady".

…

-Hello Connor. – The woman said.

She was tall (not taller than Connor, though), had her brown hair tied up and her blue eyes smiling more than her lips. Connor pulled his hand out for a shake, but she seemed to completely ignore it and hugged him. I was just happy to see another woman in trousers. We were inside a tavern, so she invited us to a table.

-This is Evelyn. – Connor introduced – Evelyn, this is "Dobby".

-Pleasure to meet you. – I said.

-You as well. – She answered with a friendly smile.

Turns out the conversation was barely about the Assassins at all. It started by asking each other how they were, but at a point, they were basically just flirting with each other.

-A strong man, stronger than any I've ever met. How is it a man like you has no wife? – Dobby said.

I sighted, putting a hand on my forehead. I then leaned against the chair and straightened my legs under the table, also crossing my arms.

-I do not have the time to give a woman what she deserves. – Connor answered - Perhaps when all this is over, I will be able to settle and have a family. I hope.

-Of all the lecherous and deceitful men out there who are fathers you'd be a godsend. – Dobby continued and I had to bite my tongue not to laugh - But I suppose that's how it is, the good ones are too busy for it and the louts have nothing better to do. In any case, if you ever think it's time, make sure I get the first crack!

-Hmm, I promise. – Connor commented.

-Ugh… For the love of all that is Holy… - I murmured and got up, with my drink in my hand. – I will wait outside.

I walked away from the table, not looking back because I knew the confused and embarrassed looks both of them were giving me. I put my glass on the counter.

-I asked for water, man. – I said and continued to leave the tavern.

I did as I had said and waited outside, although Connor didn't take much time to walk out, _alone_.

-What was the matter? – He asked, obviously angry.

-Are you serious? – I shouted, although smiling – Are you courting her?

-What? No! – He said, putting his hands in front of his chest and twirling his fingers in each other.

-Why not? You obviously care for each other!

-What makes you say such thing?

I started walking through the street because I felt the need of disguising a smile. I turned my back on Connor and walked. As I expected, he followed.

-Well… - I started – Do you care for her?

-I… - He stuttered – Yes, but not in the way you are accusing me of.

-She obviously has feelings for you…

-What?!

-She fancies you, lad.

-You are wrong!

I laughed.

-"Oh Connor…" – I teased, making a girly voice – "You would be such a good husband!"

-Evelyn…

-"And…" – I continued, putting my hands on my chest – "…You would make one fine father!"

-That does not mean… - He tried, in vain.

-She is almost rubbing in your face that she wishes you to marry her and make her a baby.

He stared at me for a while, his face as red as a tomato. Then he looked around torturing his fingers in each other. I loved making other people feel awkward in conversations, it amused me.

-Is it true? – I asked.

-What?

-What you said in there. Is it true you are not married because you do not have the time?

-Perhaps one day when my life settles and calms… At the moment I would not have the time to…

-…to have a lady by your side… - I teased – It is a waste, though.

Only after saying the words I had the time to regret it. Now I was the one feeling awkward.

-What do you mean? – He asked, looking confused.

-Well, you know… - I said, looking around and wishing the ground would swallow me – You would make a woman happy… Since you're…

He still had the confused look in his red face and I sighted.

-Do you know what most men would give to have your figure? – It just came out.

-Oh… - He murmured, obviously also wishing the ground would open up in a big hole. I was still fighting the will to laugh.

-Dobby also said you were strong. – I mentioned – That is what she meant!

Connor looked at me, still with the confused expression.

-How do you know that?

-I'm a girl! – I laughed – And if you care for her, you should tell her. Trust me, it is better if you are with someone you care for.

-What do you mean?

My smile slowly faded as I looked to the ground.

-Back in England, I had an arranged marriage. – I said – If it was not for my father I would have been forced to marry someone I might not care for.

Memories came to my mind. I remembered my mother's face explaining to me that one day I would have to marry Edwin Jackson, the son of a very rich and important man. Our families met once, with the single objective of providing a meeting between me and my future husband. I could see the grumpy face of my father, who did not agree with having his only daughter being given to some other man. But that was the way things were supposed to be. To everyone's surprise, me and Edwin got along quite well and for many months him and I would spend long days playing in his garden when my father took the carriage to his house.

But what I remembered the better was my father's serious face asking me "Do you wish to marry him?". "No, papa, I want to be with you.". And that was when my father took me to his ship, making me dress as a boy. Almost three years had passed since I'd seen my «future husband». His faced always slipped away in my thoughts… As if I knew what he looked like (I was sure he had green eyes and that he was one year older than me), yet I could never picture his face anymore.

-I thought your father had left you… - Connor said.

_Damn it._ I told him something of my past that I shouldn't have. I had only told that to Maria, so I guessed she was the one telling me.

-He did. – I answered, not knowing how to explain - But that is not the point! If you care for Dobby, you should court her.

-Dobby is merely a close friend and a good Assassin.

And that was when I had to wear a fake confused face.

-An _Assassin_? As in… a hired killer? – I asked, pretending not to know.

-Evelyn, I should tell you that… My work is… different than what you may think.

"_There is a small possibility that you may are wrong about that…"_

-I work for a Secret order of Assassins. –He said. – And yes, we kill people, but we do it seeking justice and freedom for all.

My jaw fell in fake surprise.

-So that is why you fight so well? You were trained to kill people?

-Yes.

I just stared at him, confused on the outside and happy on the inside. He had just shared that information with me! Who knows what he would tell me next.

-So… You kill people for a living? – I asked, looking sad.

-I only kill those who deserve death.

"_Oh, did William Johnson deserve death?"_

-Do the people in the village know that? – I asked.

-They do.

I looked around, as if I was thinking deeply.

-So who do you kill? Does someone tell you who to kill or… - I asked.

-I take the lives of men who harm my people or keep this country from being free.

For a second I analyzed the fact that he spoke of his people first.

-How many have you killed? – I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

-Why would you wish to know that?

-Have you lost track?

There was no answer.

I sighted and put my hands on my hips, trying to seem angry. I then attempted to make puppy eyes, since I guessed that when someone tells you they kill people for a living, you feel scared.

-If someone told you to kill me, would you do it? – I asked, with a scared expression.

-No. – He said in a confident way – I have no reasons to kill you. You are not my enemy, the Templars are.

"_Well…"_

-The Templars? – I acted dumb – As in medieval knights?

-It is hard to explain, they are also a secret order, just as the Assassins, except they seek control instead of justice and take violent, heartless paths to get so. Templars are the enemy, not the Assassins.

_Oh let me laugh…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**2**__**nd**__** of May 1775**_

-What makes you say that? – I asked, attempting to stay calm.

-The Templars do not care for the people's interests. Everything they do is for themselves. – Connor answered.

I fought a very strong will to sight with anger. I merely made a confused face.

-Really? Have you ever met one of those «Templars»? – I asked.

-Yes, I have. Templars burned my village and killed my mother.

-What? – I was genuinely shocked. – How?

-When I was a child, I saw them looking for my village and my mother died that day because of the fire _they_ started!

-I'm so sorry, Connor… - I said to his sadden face – I didn't know your mother…

Of course I _did_ know, Haytham had told me.

-It has nothing to do with you.

-You know, merely because you met one or two bad Templars, does not mean all of them are as such.

-You would not say that if you knew them.

-You know, people think all pirates are bad, but not all of them are. You cannot judge all the Templars because of something a small group of them did.

-Why are you defending them? – He asked.

-I am not. But you should think twice before assuming all Templars or Pirates are bad people. I mean, if I did not know you and only saw your face in the «Wanted» posters, I would immediately assume you are a bad person. And yet, you're not.

He looked at me in a way his eyes admitted I had a point. The matter was dropped, however. For the rest of the day, I and Connor did not mentioned Assassins or Templars again.

_**4**__**rd**__** of May 1775**_

I had decided to wear a dress. Connor mentioned there were no more tasks to be filled and this would be the last day spent in the city of Boston – we would leave the next day first thing in the morning. My dress was a common grey down to my feet gown, sleeves up to my elbows, a thin white line below the chest area and some beautiful also white lacework in the sleeves and neck line. Connor had bought the dress for me the previous day, although I insisted him not to. I suppose he felt guilty of my clothes being lost on that inn. Once more, I was not able to wear feminine shoes, so some long boots (hidden under the dress) had to be my choice. And of course, since I could not carry my sword, I had two knifes hidden one in each boot.

I tied my hair in a braid that fell down the left side of my chest and informed Connor I would go for a walk. He seemed surprised to see me wearing that sort of clothes again, as I did in the Homestead, but made no comments. After taking a long walk throughout the city by my own – I always liked to remain active – I headed for Elizabeth's house and after greeting half of her brothers and sisters, her and I were at last free to spend some time by ourselves. She was also wearing a dress, but hers was light blue and she wore some much prettier shoes.

-You are leaving too soon. – Elizabeth complained – We barely had time to discuss the news.

-Do not concern yourself, Liza. – I said – I will return when I have the chance.

-You never stay for too long…

-You should pay me a visit sometime… I will pay for your stay at an inn if your father does not wish to.

-No, Eve. You know I am not allowed to do that… At least for now.

-Well if you ever get the chance… You know I write whenever I go away, so you know when I am able to receive you.

-Thank you. I shall try. But we have other things to discuss! – She said, holding one of my arms with hers.

-Such as…?

-That man you are traveling with! Nathan's son!

-_Haytham_. Listen, it is complicated. Connor must not know I am acquainted with his father.

-Why not? Does Na… _Haytham_ know you are familiar with his son?

-Yes. He was the one asking me to meet him.

-Hold on… - Liza stopped walking and let go of my arm – Your Master or whatever you call him asked you to _spy_ on his son? Without him knowing?

-I suppose you may put it as such.

-That is strange… What are you supposed to do with him?

-My mission is to study him, to get to know him. He is an enemy to Haytham and his friends. I suppose Haytham wishes me to tell him details about Connor so he may keep him out of his way.

-That is terrible! – Liza shouted.

-How so?

-What if Connor finds out your friendship is nothing but a lie to defeat him? You are basically leading Connor into a trap as you smile and call him "mate".

-Well if you put it like _that_…

-That is horrible, Eve! – Liza seemed mad and disappointed at the same time – How can you do that? I _know_ Haytham kills people!

-What, do you believe Connor to be an angel? – I shouted – Why do you think he carries so many weapons around?

-Perhaps he isn't a saint, but he did nothing to you! You are destroying the life of a person you know nothing of!

-Liza, you are putting it all wrong! – I calmed – I am supposed to _know_ him, not kill him. Haytham merely wants to know something about his long lost son.

-You said they were enemies! And I heard around what Haytham does to his «enemies».

There was no answer from my side. I just remained with my own opinion on the matter. Perhaps he was an Assassin, but did Haytham truly intend to kill him? Who knows, maybe they would unite and have some father/son moments… I fooled myself with such thoughts since I wanted to convince myself that what I was doing wasn't entirely wrong.

-That is the same as killing me at this very moment and say "I was spying on you all along. I never cared for you.". – Elizabeth said, making a quick chill run up my spine.

-Liza, do _not_ turn this to you and I! You know I could never hurt you! – I explained.

-Perhaps that is what Connor thinks as well… - She crossed her arms.

-I have known you for quite some time now. Connor is a stranger.

-Does that make it right?

I thought about it for one small second.

-Have a safe trip, Eve. It is time I head home… - She said, turning around.

-Liza, please… - I sighted deeply - I told you I wanted my work to be apart from our friendship!

-That is not just work! – She said, turning back in my direction – What kind of person are you becoming?

I frowned and she went off in her way. I let her.

Was she right? I was doing a mission without questioning it. I _had_ taken lives before and this was nothing as such! I took lives of people I knew were bad, people who seem good on the outside and do terrible things to others when no one is watching. Connor did not seem like a bad person at all and yet, he also killed and he turned into a devil whenever that blade came out of his wrist.

But did that make it right?

I was also wearing a dress and a corset and walking through a city smiling at the people. I seemed nice to others. But if they knew what I had done… what I was doing… Would they still think of me as «a good person»? Is it right to kill someone because that person is a killer?

…

When I got to the ship, in the beginning of the afternoon, a sailor immediately headed for me. I recognized him as the man who's called me a «wench».

-I assume you're Evelyn Carter…? – He said, more as a statement than as a question.

-Aye. What do you want? – I asked and he frowned.

-A letter arrived for an «Evelyn travelling in the Aquila». It's from the Homestead. – He explained.

-Oh… It is me, give it here. – I said.

The man held the letter higher and since I wasn't as tall as him, I could not reach it. He smirked.

-Apologize… - He teased.

Yet, after a smirk from me, he looked behind my back and sighted. I turned around and saw Connor standing there, behind me. After a quick look at him, the man gave me the letter with a defeated look.

-Thank you… - I murmured with a smile.

To be honest, I would prefer that Connor hadn't been there that moment, just so I could see what the man would do to start a fight with me. I greeted Connor and told him I would go to my cabin to read the letter. For some reason, I did not want to stand by him at all that moment. I went into my cabin and closed the door behind me. I lied on the bed with my stomach up and began to read the letter.

* * *

_Davenport Homestead, 2__nd__ of April 1775_

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I was so happy to read your letter! What a shame it only arrived two days after you wrote it! That is the problem with letters, I do not know when mine is to arrive! I hope you are having a good journey and having fun with Master Connor. I sincerely hope the two of you are good in terms of health and spirit._

_According to your information, you should arrive on the 6__th__ or 7__th__ of this month, I am so anxious for your arrival! Me and mother miss you deeply. She is making you some dresses for you as I write this. I hope you do not mind that I took one of the ones you left here so she could take measures. Life has been so boring since you are away! How I miss you…_

_Please let me know if there are any delays on your arrival for some reason! Do not forget to send Master Connor my regards and let him know that we all miss him as well. Please return…_

_Your friend,_

_Maria_

* * *

I felt like crying. Why did I fell like crying?

Was it because of the countless times Maria called me «friend» and stated that she missed me? Was it because she was such a good friend and innocent person who I did not deserved? Was it because it was all a lie? Was it because Liza's words were floating in my mind? Was it because I was not allowed to miss Maria as she missed me?

Or was it all at once?

Of course in my face no one would ever see my internal sadness. Luckily for me, I did not have a difficult time disguising my state of spirit – except laughter, I could never fake laughter. Whenever I felt like crying or was mad, my face never let it show.

A knock on the door made my thoughts disappear.

-Yes? – I called.

Connor came in with his Assassin clothes on. I wanted to tell him to leave for I did not have the patience at the moment but I merely smiled and got up, fixing the dress with my hands.

-Hello Connor. – I greeted.

-Good afternoon, Evelyn. – He said.

-_Eve_.

-All of the men are going out to have a drink tonight.

-I see. – I said, not knowing what he wanted me to.

-Would you like to accompany me for one last view of the city?

He had his hands in front of his body and was now twirling his fingers in each other. I had seen him do that before. I wondered in which occasions he did it. I smiled. Honestly, I was not in the mood to do as he'd asked, but I had nothing else to occupy my time with.

-Yes, of course. – I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**4**__**rd**__** of May 1775**_

We had gone out somewhere in the previous three hours and were now merely walking around in the city with no destiny. Turns out the men needed some help gathering things in the ship, so Connor offered himself. We had only left the ship by the end of the afternoon and by now the night was slowly starting to set. We had supper with Mr. Faulkner and two other men, however now only me and Connor walked.

-We are going directly to the Homestead tomorrow, am I right? – I asked.

-Yes. – Connor answered without looking at me.

-Maria sent her regards to you in a letter.

-I am glad to hear that.

As we walked, we began to hear music. The music came from a large building and was now getting closer and closer. As we approached it, I ran away from Connor's side and went to take a look at one of the huge windows. "Evelyn!", he whispered, but I ignored him. Holding my dress so I wouldn't fall, I ran there and then placed my hands on the window, attempting to see what it was.

-It is a ball! – I shouted, turning back for a second and then continuing to spy on it – They are having a ball, just as the ones we had in England!

-Evelyn, it does not seem appropriate that we… - Connor started.

Before he could continue the sentence, I had ran back to his side.

-We must go in! – I almost yelled.

-No.

-Oh, please! – I begged – They have free food!

-We are not going to a ball. Besides, it is only by invitation.

-Me and my father would walk into balls such as these all the time! You only have to create a smart strategy.

-It is a waste of time.

-Ten minutes… It is all I ask.

-No.

-Please! Help me get in! – I said, with memories of me and my father going through my mind.

-You go, I will wait.

-No! Don't you know a woman cannot go to a ball alone? – I asked with my hands on my hips.

-Why?

-Because a woman is nothing until she marries someone.

-That is not true!

-It is for people who throw balls such as these! Please Connor… Help me…

Connor sighted and looked around.

-What would you have me do? – He asked with a defeated look.

-You hold my hand and pretend to be my husband.

-No. – He said, his face getting redder and redder.

-Please! I know I am not exactly pretty, but you can make an effort for ten minutes.

-What? You're beautiful! – He said with a frown.

He clearly regretted saying the words, because he looked nervously at anything but me afterwards. I had to lean my head forward to cover a smile.

-Then _please_ come with me! Please… - I begged.

He sighted once more and started walking around the building, looking for the door, but I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me. By the look he gave me and the redness of his face, I could tell he hadn't fancied me grabbing him like that.

-Not like that! – I shouted, pointing at his clothes – You must get rid of those weapons!

-That is not happening. – He said confidently.

-Just put the weapons and the white cloak on those bushes, no one will see! You can go back for them once we are out.

-I am not leaving them in the trees!

-What would you rather do? Put them in a roof?

Connor gave me a thoughtful look and started looking at the buildings around us. After a few seconds, he spotted one with a huge balcony many meters above us and to my surprise, after looking around to see if he was being watched – he wasn't – he started to climb the building and heading for the balcony.

-You cannot be serious… - I murmured to myself.

I had never seen anyone climb so easily as he did – except his father – he did it as if it was as hard as lifting a piece of paper. He got up there in less than ten seconds and I lost him from my sight, since the balcony was almost above my head. Of course I was trained to be able to follow him, but I chose to stay where I was and not risk any questions being made. He took a minute to start climbing down once more. Only when he landed right in front of me I noticed he was no longer wearing the main Assassin cloak and the weapons. He still had the hidden blade, but the bow, tomahawk and pistols were gone. I looked away at the way the white shirt fit him so nicely.

-Where did you drop the weapons? – I asked, starting to walk.

-They are hidden.

-Well then… Now we only need to…

A couple came out of the front door, obviously mad at something that had happened inside the ball. The woman was quite elegant and had her red hair caught up in a perfect bun. Her beige dress fitted perfectly in her body and she walked with her chin up. The man was slightly more relaxed, but also quite snob and arranged.

-Dear Lord, can you believe Mrs. Johnson's comments? – The woman complained with a strong British accent.

-You are right dear… - The man murmured.

-I cannot believe she could be so… so… preposterous…

-Yes, dear. You are right, dear.

Connor was just staring at them as if they were insane and I stepped in. I walked until I was in front of the couple and they stopped walking. I gently bowed and they did the same.

-Good evening. – I greeted.

-Uh… Good evening… - The couple replied.

-You have a very elegant coat, sir… - I said, looking at the brown coat with the slight fullness in the knee-length skirts falling into folds over the backside of the hips.

-Oh… Well thank you miss… That is… Kind of you. - He stuttered.

-How much? – I asked.

-Excuse me?

-Here. – I said, taking a coin of one of my white silk mittens – It is worth a great deal. I only want the coat.

The man looked at his wife looking for approval and she shrugged. He held the coin in his fingers and analyzed it.

-It is from the Caribbean Sea. There aren't many anymore. – I said.

The man smiled and closed the deal. He took the brown coat off and took his wife away. I headed back to Connor with the coat on my hands.

-That was a fake coin. – He said.

-Yes, but he doesn't know that.

…

There was a man standing on the entrance of the building with a piece of paper on his hands, obviously the list of guests. Connor kept murmuring until we got there, but I dragged him. He was not amused with the fact of having us holding arms.

-Stop looking so «comfortable-ess»! – I whispered. – Good evening. – I said to the man on the entrance.

-Good evening Mr. and Mrs. … - He said.

-Carter. – I murmured very quietly – May I just say, sir… How very _elegant_ that blue coat looks on you.

The man smiled and deviated his eyes from the list.

-Thank you Miss. It is from London. – He answered.

I gasped in a theatrical move.

-It is not possible! – I said – Are you from London? I am from London myself!

-Truly? I _am_ indeed from the city. Where did your house lay, may I ask? – He was completely distracted now.

-I was from the Northern part of the city, but had to move. My husband lives outside London, you see? – I lied.

-I see. Well that was a strange and pleasant coincidence. – The man said and laughed at Connor.

On the moment he moved his eyes to him, mine met the list and picked the first name that had not yet a line above it.

-Indeed. – I smiled.

-I beg your pardon, what did you say your name was again? – The man asked.

-_Wickham_. – I said.

-Oh yes, I have the name on the list. Please enjoy the evening.

-Thank you.

We went in the building and looked around. The room was embellished in white and golden colors. The people danced happily and there were clearly some ladies looking for husbands. My eyes met the food table which had the best possible presentation you could imagine on food and I smirked. The men bowed as they passed by us and the ladies giggled at each other at the sight of Connor.

-Wickham? – He said.

-I know. – I shrugged and dragged him across the room.

-You spoke of ten minutes.

-Yes, ten minutes. If someone speaks to you, fake a British accent, alright?

-I do not think I can…

Before he could finish the sentence, another couple stood in front of us. The man was much older than the wife, but quite attractive in general. They bowed and I did the same. My elbow touched Connor so he would follow and he bowed with a sight. The blue-eyed woman smiled.

-Good evening. – She said.

-Good evening. – I replied.

Since Connor wouldn't speak, I poked him.

-Good evening. – He finally greeted.

-I am Mr. Johnson and this is my wife, Mrs. Johnson. – The woman's husband said.

I remembered the other couple complaining about «Mr. Johnson». I looked at Connor, expecting him to introduce us.

-Uh… I am… - He said and since he didn't have a British accent, I was forced to poke him again – I am Mr. Wickham… and this is my wife… Mrs. Wickham.

I had to lean my head forward to hide the laughter. That had been a terrible British accent.

-It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. We had never seen you in Mrs. Hudson's balls… - The woman said.

-We just arrived to the New Word… - I lied.

-Oh… Marvelous! How do you feel about it so far? – The man asked.

-It is quite beautiful. Boston is a lovely city. – I said.

-Ugh… It would be better if there weren't so many slaves around. Can't stand to be around the Natives. Those savages do not act like people! They're basically animals… - The man complained.

I felt a sudden sort of twinge of guilt in my chest and held Connor's arm with more strength.

-They're not as bad as some people make them sound. – I said.

-They're worst! – The man shouted – I heard all they do is lain around in the mud and they still call themselves «people». Perhaps that is why they have that horrible skin color!

The man laughed and the young woman forced herself to laugh as well. I looked at Connor through the corner of my eye and he did not seem angry, but his eyes revealed how the words had affected him. As the man laughed, his eyes found Connor's face and he stopped laughing, as if he's seen the «color» he was looking for.

-Well… - I held my head high – I'd love to say this has been a pleasure, but I hate to lie. – I smiled – Have a lovely evening.

I dragged Connor away and heard the man say "I beg your pardon?" behind me, but ignored him. Connor and I walked to one of the ends of the amazingly prepared food table, the place where oddly the least number of people was grouped.

-I'm sorry. – I said, letting go of his arm.

-It is not your fault. – Connor said, debating with the brown coat.

I did not know what to do. I knew he wanted to leave and it was my fault he had just heard such insults to his people. I picked a random small piece of pie and offered it to him.

-It makes everything better… - I teased.

He took the offer but his face remained with no expression.

-You have ten minutes…

-I made you fake a British accent… - I laughed.

He didn't say anything, but his groan spoke «Shut up»». I smiled and attacked the food like there was no tomorrow. I little of this, a little of that… I disguised when someone looked at me, but truth be told, half the banquet would be gone by the time I finished. Memories of my father ran through my mind.

-Never seen a girl eating like a man. – A voice said behind me in a not-British accent.

I turned around to find a boy not much older than me with brown hair tied in a ponytail and eyes the same color. He was smirking and my eyebrows rose.

-Never seen a boy telling a lady she ate as a man. – I answered.

His smirk turned into a smile.

-What is your name?

-Why do you care? – I put my hands on my hips.

-I want to know if it is as pleasant as your looks.

* * *

Hey guys :)

Sorry this chapter took a while longer :( but if you like the story PLESE review it, I haven't been getting many comments.

Hope you like the new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**4**__**rd**__** of May 1775**_

I sighted with a sort of smile, flattered and impatient at the same time.

-The name is Evelyn. – I said.

-Evelyn what?

-Evelyn Wickham.

-_Eve_… My name is Leonard Hudson. – He informed.

-_Hudson_?

-Yes, I'm the son of the lady throwing the ball.

-_Leo_. – I smiled - You do not sound as such. – I crossed my arms.

-I lived in Boston my entire life. My parents did not. It is normal that I do not speak fancy as yourself.

I frowned with a sort of smile.

-In fact, this is the ball where I am supposed to choose a wife. – He said.

-Oh, is that so? – I uncrossed my arms.

-Yes. And as a matter of fact, my eyes are on you for some reason.

I fought a will to laugh, as I always did, and turned myself back to the table.

-You're wasting your time. – I said – I already have a husband.

-Oh yes, Mr. Wickham… - He laughed, looking at Connor across the room – My mother only invited one Wickham couple and I happen to know them very well.

_Oh crap. _I turned myself back to him. He knew we were unauthorized in that party.

-Have you told your mother yet? – I asked.

-No.

-Do you plan to?

-That depends… - He teased – Do you plan on dancing with me?

I smiled.

-This is not my dancing dress… - I laughed.

-The outfit is fine. I especially like the boots. – He said.

I was smiling as an idiot. The boy was funny and nice. I felt like sharing a dance with him, but I did not remember some dances and besides, the ten minutes I was allowed to be there were passing as we spoke. But boy did I feel like dancing with him.

-Perhaps some other day. – I said.

-Oh, you break into balls often? – He smiled.

-More often than you might think… Please do not tell your mother.

-I'll forgive you this time, Eve. If you promise you will come back.

-I make no promises...

-Evelyn what?

-Excuse me?

The boy made a «give up» expression.

-Evelyn Carter. – I smiled.

-Wait… _Carter_?

-Evelyn? – A voice called behind me.

Connor was standing there: straight and huge as usual. He looked at me and Leo alternately.

-Shall we leave? – He asked.

-Yes. – I said.

Leo winked at me and I smiled, but did not reply. Connor did not seem amused, but when did he ever?

-Who was that? – He asked as we walked to the door.

-His name was Leonard. He was nice. – I said, looking back, not being able to see Leo again.

Connor led me out of the building, for once without being chased, and headed for the balcony where he'd left his things. After climbing to the balcony, I heard an old woman yell at him.

-What are you doing here? Get out of my house! You pervert! – She yelled.

I looked up to the screams and saw Connor jump to the ground, where I was. He was holding his cloak and weapons and I saw the woman wearing nothing but a corset and a skirt yelling and shaking her arms in the balcony. Connor had the most confused and innocent expression, which made me laugh all the way until we reached the ship.

…

The two days that followed were occupied by the journey to the Homestead and I did not leave my cabin often. When we arrived, Maria and Ellen were expecting me and I felt a strange and strong feeling of happiness when they both hugged me deeply and said how much they had missed me. I experienced great happiness in the next few days I spent with them. I also visited Connor's manor for the first time. It was huge and quite beautiful in fact.

I saved in my mind the memory of every single room of Connor's home. I planned on «visiting» it once nobody was there. I needed more details on Connor and I was almost certain there had to be a secret room on that manor. Maria had kept me a letter which had arrived when I was away. The letter was not signed and I knew it was from Master Kenway. He was informing me that he would not be in the city for some days and for me not to write him until more news arrived. If only he'd said so earlier…

…

_**10**__**th**__** of May 1775**_

-Ellen, I have been staying in your house for practically a month now… - I said while we had dinner – It has been too long and I have caused you way too much trouble.

-Eve… - Maria tried to complain.

-You cause no trouble at all, Eve. – Ellen said.

-I made myself guest for too long. – I explained. – You cook for me; you gave me a bed…

-You insist on paying every single thing that you wish for, you help keeping the house clean, you help cooking some times and you are the best friend Maria had had for an eternity. – Ellen said – You cause no trouble at all.

-Still… Corrine has rooms available now. – I said.

-Please do not leave, Eve… - Maria insisted – We love having you here. I will be the one making the bed forever if you agree to stay…

I smiled.

-You are too kind…

-Stay some more time, Eve. – Ellen said – If you plan on staying in the Homestead, then please stay with us.

I sighted.

-Thank you for everything. – I said.

-Of course.

…

_**12**__**th**__** of May 1775**_

-Where are we going? – Maria asked.

I had asked her to find a bag big enough to contain two big white towels we used after bathing; and something to eat. I also asked her to put a mini-dress under the main one. Well, I suppose it was not quite a dress, more as a piece of tissue which covered her body from chest area to almost the knees. Maria demanded to know the reason I asked her to do such things, but I refused to answer and insisted in making a surprise.

I walked with Maria, bag in hand, up the village. We walked and walked, never stopped speaking to each other. After passing the Davenport Homestead, we kept walking until we reached the river. Maria was amazed. The grass was greener there, the flowers more colorful and the smells more pleasing. We were by a waterfall, but kept a safe distance from the cliff. Connor had shown me that place when I visited his house. He had mentioned he «almost never went there» and that was exactly what made me want to: a place to relax by myself. I had in fact been there by myself, but I appreciated Maria's company and was sure she would fancy it.

Which she did.

We swam in our «mini-dresses», sang, laughed, pushed each other to the water… Maria and I had a wonderful time by ourselves, chatting and playing. We were friends. We were best friends. She was my best friend. The time flew past us.

Before we knew it, almost two hours had passed and we decided to have a little snack, out of the water of course, by the river. We were lying on our backs, our arms supporting our weight.

-Can you imagine if someone saw us here? – Maria laughed, with her wet hair dancing in the wind.

-Dressed like this? – I laughed as well.

-I believe you mean _undress_ like this.

-We would have some explaining to do… - I laughed.

-How do you think people would react?

-I don't know… I bet everyone has swam in a river wearing this or even less, so…

The conversation made me turn around, merely checking if someone happened to be close to us, which was unlikely… but not impossible. To my surprise, there was indeed someone approaching us, although from far away. I blinked several times.

-What? – Maria asked and then turned around as well.

-Oh dear… - I murmured.

-Oh my God! There is someone coming! – Maria whispered.

Maria crawled to our clothes whose were stretched on some bushes and I tried to see who was coming. The distance between us was shorter and shorter and I still couldn't see who was coming. Maria was murmuring something, but I wasn't paying attention. After a few seconds, I crawled to her side and pushed my dress into the bag.

-What are you doing? – Maria whispered – Get dressed!

-There is no time!

I grabbed Maria's hand and led her to the water. We held our things high as we passed through the river, with water up to our chests. We crossed it as fast as we could and threw ourselves along with our things behind some rocks which were close by. We lied behind them for a few seconds and I decided to take a look at the other side. Maria was clearly fighting a will to laugh and I poked her so she wouldn't. As carefully as possible, I looked from behind the rock. My eyes widened with surprise when I saw Connor on the other side of the river, with his Assassin robes on his hands, dressed only with the white shirt, blue trousers and boots. Maria asked who it was, using a sign she made with her head and without making a sound, my lips said "It is Connor". Her eyes widened as much as mine had and she pushed me back, trying to take a look herself. I hid myself behind her, my back on the rocks, waiting for her to take a look.

She looked, and looked, and looked…

After some time, I was wondering what she found so interesting that she had not left the exact same place, looking very focused at Connor. I poked her on the shoulder and she turned around, her face more shocked than I had ever seen. I nodded with my head, my lips moving in an "What?". She used her hands to make a gesture of someone who is taking their shirt off and my eyebrows rose. I pushed her back, trying to take a look, yet she wouldn't let me. Naturally, instead of waiting for her to let me look, I practically crawled on top of her and we were both looking. My heart raced a little when I saw Connor, shirtless, washing the Assassin robes and the white shirt on the river.

-Damn… - I whispered.

Maria hit me with one of her legs and I pushed myself back, covering my mouth so I would not laugh. When Maria saw me, she was also hit by a will to laugh and was forced to do the same. We sat there for quite some time, trying not to look at each other so we would not laugh. From time to time, our eyes would cross and a new, more intense, will to laugh came when Maria «drew» Connor's shape in the air, with her fingers. We sat there for some long minutes, until the Assassin was done with what he had gone there for and we had our chance to laugh out loud and speak.

It was a good day.

…

_**10**__**th**__** of May 1775**_

A few days later, Connor announced he would part to the city and I guessed he was going after the Templars, but since Haytham hadn't said anything else, I had no way of communicating with him and tell him.

I noticed Achilles was also going into the city, so I took the chance to «visit» their manor. The very same day they said they would leave. I told Maria I was going to take a walk through the forest, as I did some times, and took the chance to go there. I did not know what I was getting myself into, since only a few moments after I went in, I heard noises on the door and was forced to run upstairs. I heard Achilles and Connor's voice and headed for a window. Unfortunately, Prudence and Warren were walking outside that moment and I could not go down. I was in one of the bedrooms and judging by all the Native things scattered, I guessed it was Connor's.

"Damn it, I came too early!", I yelled to myself in my head, "Can this get any worse?"

Apparently it could, because Achilles and Connor were approaching exactly the room where I was jumping around, searching for a place to hide or run.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** of May 1775**_

I saw Achilles' feet walk in the room from under the bed. It was the only place I had time to hide myself in. Basically there was a Templar hid in a room with two Assassins… _Wow, Eve, once more the odds are in your favor_. I was almost praying they would not see me and I even held my breath for some time and started breathing slow so they would not hear me. Achilles walked in the room with his cane and sat on the bed under which I was hiding. Connor's feet appeared on the door not long after and he stood there, leaned against a wall.

-Achilles, the ship will leave without you. – Connor complained, his voice tone seemed upset.

-You need to speak to me, Connor. – Achilles' voice answered.

-What I need is to find Pitcairn.

"He is after Jonathan… Of course.", I thought to myself.

After a few seconds of silence, Connor sighted and began to walk around the room. Achilles remained sat.

-How old were you when… - Connor asked, almost murmuring – When you… met Abigail?

A few seconds of silence followed.

-So this is about a lady? – Achilles asked.

For some reason Achilles did not seem like he wished to speak of whoever «Abigail» was.

-When we were in Boston, Evelyn… - Connor started and I held my breath to the sound of my name being spoken - …_insinuated_ that I had feelings for Dobby.

-Dobby, the Assassin? – Achilles asked and Connor must have nodded – Well do you?

-No! I mean… Not in _that_ way… - Connor said.

-You do not seem sure… - Achilles said in an amused tone.

-Evelyn heard Dobby telling me it was strange that I was not courting anyone and asking if I intended to be a father.

-What did you answer?

-That I was waiting for calmer days. The Order keeps me busy. Perhaps one day when things are calmer…

There were a few seconds of silence and then a deep sight from Achilles.

-Sit, boy, we need to speak. – He said.

I rolled my eyes even though no one could see it. Now both the Assassins were sitting in the bed I was using as a hiding space and I just wanted to leave the damn house.

-I understand that at the moment all you think of is revenge and Templars and Charles Lee. – Achilles began – But you must see that there are other things outside the Assassin tasks. You need to enjoy your youth; you need a woman by your side, you need to spend time with friends.

There was a sort of groan made by Connor.

-I… I will… - He said – When things calm down.

-Connor, you put your life at risk every day. Enjoy the few good things in life while you can. One day it may be too late.

Connor sighted. I made absolutely no move in the silence, afraid one of them would hear even a breath from me.

-Tell me something, Connor… - Achilles said – Is there anyone that, as small as the feelings may be, has captured your special attention?

Connor got up nervously and began to walk around the room once more, moving quite fast. This should be interesting.

-No. – He simply said after a few seconds.

-There _must_ be someone… - Achilles insisted.

-There isn't. – Connor said.

-Dobby is indeed quite the unusual lady…

-I do not care for her like that…

Connor stopped walking by the window and stood there, facing the outside instead of Achilles.

-What about Ellen? I noticed the looks you give her at times… - Achilles said, almost laughing.

"Thank you, Achilles! I am not the only one."

-What? – Connor turned around – She is much older than me.

-So? So is Dobby.

-You are wrong. We should go now. The ships await, old man.

-What about her daughter, Maria? She is as beautiful as her mother… - Achilles said.

Connor turned back to the window.

-I do not have that sort of feelings for Maria either.

Some silent moments followed and then Achilles began to slowly get up, applying his weight on his cane. "I tried…", he murmured very quietly as he did. He got up and gently straightened the quilt of the bed. He started walking towards the door and Connor stood exactly where he was, by the window. When Achilles was a few inches from the entrance, Connor spoke.

-Do you think… - Connor started and Achilles stopped walking.

"Are you serious?!", I asked myself. They were so close to leave!

-Do you think… - Connor repeated, not leaving his position - …Evelyn has that kind of feelings for someone?

My whole body froze and I felt my heart beating everywhere.

-Oh… - Achilles murmured and walked back into the middle of the room – I do not know. Have you asked her?

-No. How could I? – Connor said, turning around.

-Well, she is very nice.

-She… She said that she did not find herself… pretty. Is it strange that I think otherwise?

I smiled from where no one could see. Achilles laughed out loud.

-All the ladies say that, Connor! Even if they _are_ attractive, they will say otherwise just so we, gentlemen, tell them they are beautiful. It is just how it works.

There were more silent moments.

-If you fancy her, you should tell her. – Achilles broke the silence.

-No one said I _fancied_ her. – Connor said.

-You are so stubborn, boy! – Achilles said – Why do you keep insisting…

-I just mentioned this because she said she had an arranged marriage in England. Forget it, I will leave without you, old man.

Connor walked out the door even faster than how I'd walked in and Achilles followed at his own pace.

-One of these days, boy… - Achilles murmured.

Only after hearing the main door close downstairs, I felt comfortable enough to leave my hiding spot and sight with relief. I looked through a window on another room and saw Connor heading for the stables. Achilles stood by the carriage that was outside, so I guessed Connor had gone to the stables to grab a couple of horses for the carriage.

I couldn't waste any time thinking about what I heard. I searched the house, forcing myself not to think of the words Connor had pronounced regarding me. I couldn't…

…

I stared at the back of the staircase for almost a full minute. I knocked on the wall and felt a hollow space behind it. There had to be something there! Only after a while I realized the candelabra by its side, on the left wall. I attempted to lift it and shake it, but only when I pulled it down, a secret passage opened behind the staircase, leading to a basement. I smiled to myself and went down the stairs, looking carefully at what surrounded me.

The basement was huge and contained a practice dummy, a lot of outfits (Assassin outfits), some painting and an armory on one of the sides. Of course what caught my special attention was the wall with the paintings, dedicated to Templars. There were six paintings: one of Nicholas Biddle, one of Thomas Hickey, one of William Johnson, one of Charles Lee and one of my own master, Haytham Kenway… Connor's father. Johnson's painting had a white cross over it, the way of saying he had been 'eliminated'. I sighted deeply. The paintings had notes by them. I read them quickly and continued the search.

…

_**20**__**th**__** of June 1775**_

A letter arrived that day. Finally! Haytham had written to me. I ran to Ellen's home and told Maria I would sit outside while reading it. I sat on a rock a few meters away from the house and began to read it.

* * *

_18__th__ of June 1775, New York_

_Dear Evelyn,_

_It seems like an eternity, the time in which we have not spoken. It is a shame that this letter was written to pass some terrible news. I am sorry to inform you of the loss of another important man: Jonathan Pitcairn. He was murdered yesterday, in Charlestown, on the battlefield. This happened by the hand of our Assassin, Connor. I cannot help thinking that if we had remained in touch, you could have warned me, that we could have helped it._

_But let us speak of other matters. I can only imagine how tiring your stay there has been. I will be spending the next week in Boston and I would love for you to join me that we may discuss our next move. If you are not able, write me to the Green Dragon Tavern and I will read it once I arrive there. I met that pirate you sail with, William Jackson, here in New York. I told him of the situation and he agreed to go there and bring you to Boston if you are able. I still do not comprehend what you see in that man…_

_Well I hope to see you soon. Unfortunately, I do not have any time left to write._

_My regards,_

_Haytham Kenway_

* * *

I almost felt sick. Jonathan was dead… By the hand of Connor… Once more I wanted to punch him and tell him a piece of my mind, that the Templars were not the 'bad guys' as he thought…

My thoughts were yet scattered away by the sight of a man followed by a bunch of redcoats. I felt the smell of alcohol many meters before he was next to me and got up.

-You know someone named «Ellen»? – The man asked.

Wow, what a gentleman… Not even a "Good morning".

-Why do you ask?

He sighted with a groan and rolled his eyes. As he did, he focused on something behind me, in the direction of Ellen's home. I turned around and saw Maria walking in the house with a bucket of water, many meters away.

-Maria… - The mysterious man murmured.

He made a gesture to the redcoats and the group ran to Ellen's house, yelling for her to come out and how "Maria was still his daughter". I barely had time to think. The man was the drunk father Maria had told me of and he was back to haunt them? I yelled for them to leave them alone, but they wanted to bring the damn house down. I fought a huge will to take care of them myself, since he was going to hurt Maria, but didn't want to ruin my disguise. I ran on the opposite direction and called Godfrey, the closest man around. It did not take long until others had joined us and I told them what was happening. To our surprise and relief, Connor himself appeared not long after and together we ran to the house. All of them fought, but of course Connor's moves stood out. I started a fight myself, but Connor didn't let me finish it and took the man I was fighting.

In the blink of an eye, the only thing each of us could see was Connor holding and threatening the man, making sure he would not disturb Ellen or Maria once more. "You can have them" was his answer. He and the others practically crawled away from there and Ellen came out of the house. I ran inside looking for Maria as she thanked the others. Maria had her hands on her face and was sitting on a chair. I ran to her and hugged her.

-It is me, Maria. They are gone. – I said.

The tears fell down her face.

-I thought I would never see him again… - She cried.

-He will not return, Maria. Connor made sure of it.

-I thought we would kill my mother… or me…

-Nothing will happen to you or your mother as long as you are here. Everybody came to help you! You will be fine.

-Thank you Eve…

After comforting Maria for a while, we went outside and only Connor and Ellen remained there. I poked Maria when we saw them both together and she rolled her eyes. Now it was time I told them I wanted to leave to Boston…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**25**__**th**__** of June 1775**_

-Make sure to write… - Maria insisted once more.

-I do not plan on taking much time, but I will try. – I said.

-Have a good trip, Eve. – She said as she hugged me.

-I shall miss you.

That was probably the first time I said that to someone in a long time.

I hugged Ellen and headed for the harbor with my bag on my right shoulder. I walked alone throughout the village, but went to greet every person I met on the way, telling them goodbye.

As I arrived to the harbor, I immediately saw William's ship, along with some of the men coming out of it. The first one I recognized was William himself, obviously attempting to seem interesting to Myriam. It was not working. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I began to laugh out loud and that was when he saw me.

-Eve! – He yelled, running at me.

-Hello Will…

He grabbed me by the waist and began to spin me around in the air, making me laugh and threat him to put me down. He put his hands on my cheeks and squeezed as he always did. And as always, I slapped his hands away.

-I see you're still strong, Carter. – He said between laughs.

Before I could speak, I saw Will's eyes focus on something behind me and when I turned around, I saw Connor quite close to us, walking in our direction. He stood in front of us and gave Will a strange look. Inside I was sighting, but in my face they could see a smile.

-Hello Connor. – I said – William, this is Connor. Connor, this is William. He is… the Captain of a ship, just as you are.

William gave me an amused look. He obviously understood I did not want to say «He's a pirate, as am I». Luckily for me, he did not say a word. I wondered what Connor or any other person in the village would say if they knew…

-Hello Connor. – William said, shaking Connor's hand – Nice to meet you.

Only after a couple of seconds Connor realized it was a hand shake William intended.

-You as well. – He answered.

-Connor lives here, in the Homestead. He is Captain of the Aquila, that ship over there. – I explained.

-Nice ship, mate. – William said, taking a glance at The Aquila.

Connor made a strange look at William once more and then looked at me and back at him. William seemed to be finding the whole meet awkward as well and I was amused seeing the scene.

-Ready to go, Eve? – William asked after a few seconds.

-Aye Captain. I will be there in a minute.

William took my bag and nodded at Connor, who remained absolutely still. William gave me a confused look and headed for his ship. I watched him walk around, close to the huge ship. She was much bigger than the Aquila, although the Aquila was better equipped and was indeed a nice ship.

-William… - Connor murmured – Is he a… _friend_, of yours?

-Yes. – I said, turning myself to him – He is a good man.

-Hum… - Connor murmured, looking at the Captain from a distance with a suspicious look.

-And you are leaving for New York, am I right? – I asked, making sure. It was something I planned on telling Haytham.

-Yes… Yet I still have many things to do here.

-Hum…

-In fact, I was hoping… If your journey did not take long, perhaps you could… _accompany_ me in a visit to my village. It is two days away by horse, south of here, on the Frontier.

-You mean… Your actual village, where your people live?

-Yes, the _Kanien'kehá:ka_.

-Oh…

I was genuinely surprised Connor had asked something as such of me. I wondered if it was merely an excuse for me not to go or if there was someone he wanted to introduce to me. But what if Haytham told me my mission was over? Then I would not have to stay in the Homestead anymore…

-I would love to. – I said – If I have the opportunity when I return…

-Of course. – He said, putting his hands behind his back.

-Well… I will see you in some time, then… I suppose.

Connor looked at William once more, who was now speaking to Jacob, another sailor from our crew. He spotted us looking at them and nodded from far away. I smiled at him. Connor made a strange expression when he saw me smile. I was finding his expressions amusing and yet confusing.

-Evelyn… I can take you to the city, if you wish me to. – He said.

-I will be fine with Will and his crew… - I smiled – But thank you. And _please_! Call me «Eve»!

I noticed Connor had no idea how to say goodbye, so I widened my smile even more and hugged him. Luckily (avoiding a truly awkward situation), he hugged me back. The way he put his arms around me made me smile to myself… It was the exact same way Haytham did it: strongly, but respectfully. I smiled and he remained with the usual serious expression.

I headed for the ship while taking a look at my clothes. I was happy with the fact that I was now wearing trousers, my baggy white shirt and a long vest. Those were my sailing clothes, the clothes in which I felt comfortable, as if I was home. I was also wearing a braid instead of a bun, so my hair felt better as well.

-Carter! – Jacob yelled as I approached him – It feels like an eternity since last time, lass!

-It was two months, Jake… - I laughed as he hugged me.

-Aye! The men missed you… We need someone to tell us when we should stop drinking rum…

-Has William not taken care of that?

Both the men laughed and I began to walk to the ship, but a voice distracted me.

-Eve! Eve! – It was Maria.

I turned around and she walked up to us. She took a look at William and Jacob and they both, of course, nodded and smirked. Jacob walked into the ship, so only the three of us remained there.

-You forgot this! – She said, tying a pink ribbon around my wrist – You promised you would not leave without it.

-Thank you, Maria… - I smiled and we hugged once more – This is William, the Captain of the ship I will be sailing in.

-Pleasure to meet you, lass. – He smirked.

-You… You as well… - Maria stuttered.

Maria's cheeks turned red as blood and she had a wide smile on her mouth. William kept the smirk and I rolled my eyes.

…

_**26**__**th**__** of June 1775**_

"_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum"_

Half the men were already drunk with the bottles on their hands and the other half was just laughing as hard as they could. William was on a corner laughing with Fred, another sailor. I was on the other side of the deck, sitting on a barrel. We had gathered on the lower deck and the men suddenly decided to «welcome Eve back». God knows how we had gotten to that.

-Drink and the devil had done for the rest! – I practically yelled.

And of course everybody joined:

-Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!

I laughed as well as the men kept singing and dancing with each other. I saw William look at me from across the room and say something to Fred, as he grabbed his own half-empty bottle and headed in my direction. He walked until he was right in front of me, with a smirk.

-How I missed this! – I yelled, since all the singing and shouting made it hard for us to speak.

Will made a gesture for me to wait and turned around to nod at a sailor. The sailor nodded as well and walked away, returning only a few seconds later with what appeared to be my pirate hat.

-Oh, you cannot be serious… - I laughed.

-I believe you missed this even more… - Will said.

He gave it to me with a sarcastic bow. I pushed him a little and put it on my head, asking if I looked good with my eyes.

-You look beautiful, _milady_… - He said.

I laughed out loud and he opened his arms to hug me, standing too close when he did. I pushed him away, smiling.

-I haven't drunk any rum, Captain. – I laughed.

He made a sort of groan and had another sip of the bottle, raising it and then singing with the men. I joined in. How I had missed that.

-You know, this will be your legacy… - He said – The pirate that does not drink rum!

…

After a while, me and William climbed to the Quarter Deck to have a conversation. We leaned against the wooden handrail and admired the stars.

-So how long until we reach Boston? – I asked.

-We should be there by tomorrow afternoon. – Will answered.

-Marvelous…

-Try not to call much attention, though. If they know we are pirates…

-It has been two months, Will. I have not forgotten how it works.

For a second I wondered once more what it would be like if people knew.

-It is bad enough to have the King's men looking for us… - He murmured.

-What?! – I snapped.

-It's nothing, Carter… - He said, taking another sip of rum – We just had some… unfortunate encounters… lately.

I laughed out loud.

-I have a feeling that if I continue to sail with you, we will all be hanged in least than a month. – I said.

-That's a pirate's life, love… Short but free. And a life of freedom…

-…Is the only one worth living. – I completed – I know.

A few moments of silence followed as William took another sip and then he let go of the rail and turned to me.

-So, that _Connor_ lad… - He said – What's his problem?

-What do you mean? – I turned myself to him as well.

-I saw the way he looked at me. Is he courting you?

-What? – I laughed – No, he is not.

-Then he fancies you.

-He does not. He is merely… shy.

-No, love, I saw how he looked at you and how he looked at me for standing close to you.

-Do not make things up, Will.

-Please, Carter… I know you are naïve, but not blind.

-Naïve? – I gasped – Are you challenging me?

-Hey, I know you train with Mr. Fancy, but I have been a pirate my whole life, sweet-heart. – Will laughed – I know how to wield a sword.

-Prove it.

-Your funeral.

_**28**__**th**__** of June 1775**_

-Evelyn… - I heard a voice behind me.

-Master Kenway…

-How are you?

I climbed the stairs of the Green Dragon tavern and hugged Haytham. He invited me to sit on a table.

-I am alright, how are things with you? – I asked, sitting down.

-The usual… How long will you be staying?

-As long as I can.

-I shall be leaving in two days, for New York.

-So soon? – I sighted.

-I have a feeling that the Assassin will go there.

-Yes, he will.

-He is after Hickey, am I right?

-Yes, but he actually invited me to go his village first.

-His village? Where… His mother lived?

I saw the look Haytham had in his eyes.

-Yes… He will take me there.

-I see. You are not forced to go, if you do not wish so. In fact, it is time we tell the men what you have been doing. It has been a while and they have the right to know. Just… Hide the fact that…

-That he is your son.

Haytham gave me a mad gaze.

-That he _may_ be my son.

-He looks so much like you, Haytham.

Haytham sighted deeply.

-There is still no prove. And he is still an Assassin. Now, me and the others intend to inform you of our big plan.

-Big plan?

Haytham leaned forward and whispered:

-To murder George Washington.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**28**__**th**__** of June 1775**_

-George Washington? – I asked, leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed – The new commander in chief?

-Yes. It is better if our man, Lee, is in command. – Haytham said.

-I understand. And how do you plan on…

Before I could finish, we were interrupted by the other Templars: Hickey, Lee and Church. They greeted us and joined us at the table, asking for some drinks to Catherine, the owner of the establishment. The only one I had not met of the group was Thomas Hickey. There was never an opportunity although I had heard of him and him of me.

-Eve, this is Thomas. Thomas, this is Evelyn Carter, the girl I have been training. – Haytham introduced.

-Hoy… - Hickey said, nodding – You never mentioned she was…

Haytham gave him a threatening look and Hickey smirked.

-…So young… - He said.

-It is nice to meet you. – I said.

-You as well.

-So, men. We have gathered here to share some news. – Haytham explained – Eve has been on a mission for quite some time now, a mission unknown to you. I will explain: as you know, there has been an Assassin hunting us for the last few months. I gave Eve a mission which was infiltrate in his life and get to know him so we could predict his next move.

-How so? – Lee asked.

-She has been living close to him and faked a friendship. – Haytham explained.

I felt a sort of squeeze in my heart at those words and thought about Connor. Did he deserve that?

Hickey laughed.

-Oh… That is very sly… - He said – Not everyone can pull that off.

-I like him. – I said to Haytham, pointing at Hickey.

-So, you _know_ him? The Assassin? – Church asked.

-Yes, I do. – I answered.

-The point is… - Haytham said, angry – His next move will be going to New York, thanks to a letter in Pitcairn's clothes, and this is where we will try to strike.

-What do you mean? – Hickey asked.

-It is where we will kill him, smartness. – Lee snapped.

I felt a huge surprise, but managed to control it, merely giving a look to Haytham.

-Kill him? – I asked.

-He is an Assassin and he has been getting in the way of our business. He must die. – Haytham said.

-There are other ways of… Pushing him away. – I said.

-It is better this way, Miss Carter. – Lee said – The boy dies.

-His death is not necessary. Perhaps we could…. – I tried.

-Eve… - Haytham murmured.

I looked around and realized what I was doing and the looks I was being given. To be honest, I did not even know why I was defending Connor. I suppose part of me thought about all those people he defended back in the Homestead and how honest he was. And yet the other part of me… The other part of me just thought I would _miss_ him.

-I say she has feelings for the lad. – Hickey said.

-I beg your pardon? – I snapped.

-Well I am just hoping you didn't fall in love with the savage. – Hickey laughed.

-Hey, at least I would have something more than my right hand! – I shouted.

-Eve! – Haytham snapped.

A few seconds of silence followed.

-I like her. – Hickey said, pointing at me.

-Eve is a good soldier. – Haytham said – She has more agility and mind for this than me when I had her training. I am certain she has not gain feelings for the Assassin.

-I haven't.

-Good. I would like to speak with you privately. – Haytham said to me.

-Of course.

All the men got up and bowed, beginning to leave the room. Only Hickey stayed behind to have the pleasure of whispering "and I use my left hand" before leaving. Haytham gave him a mad look and I laughed to myself. After we were alone, Haytham sat back in front of me.

-I am going to ask you this _one_ time and you must be very honest. – Haytham said.

-Of course.

-Do you or do you not have feelings for that Assassin?

I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone asking me that?!

-Of course not! – I said, certain of myself.

-Are you sure?

-I'm sure!

-Because you do not have the time or condition to fall in love with an Indian of any kind, Evelyn.

-And yet…

The look Haytham gave me made me look down, embarrassed of myself. He understood what I was saying. He understood I was speaking of the woman he called «_Ziio_», Connor's supposed mother. In that moment I wished I could have unsaid that. I might as well had just said «And who are _you_ to give me lessons on _that_?».

He looked at me in that angry, disappointed way for a couple of seconds and then got up without saying a word. I called "Master Kenway" and got up as well, yet he refused to speak to me.

…

Luckily for me, Haytham decided to pretend he had not heard anything for the next two days. He treated me as if it had never happened and I was grateful. I spend the week there, training with him or alone. It had been some time since a physical lesson so he decided to test me. He was happy to see I had not forgotten anything, as was I. I wrote to Maria and she wrote to me throughout the week. She made no mention of Connor, but, to my surprise, she referred to William.

"_By the way, is that man you introduced to me by the ship your friend? William was his name, if I recall. It is my mother who asks the questions, not me. She is just interested in knowing if he will be on the Homestead again."_, she wrote.

I laughed to myself at how subtle she was. She had obviously taken interest in him, and he had asked about her as well. But the girl was fifteen and William was thirty-six. It was probably not a good idea.

The week went by fast. Haytham left after those two days with the others and I remained by myself. He invited me to go with him, yet I refused. He made mention of where he would settle so I could write a letter if I had any relevant news. I tried to speak with Elizabeth, my friend, but her family was «out of town». Even if they were not, she would likely not speak to me. I guessed she was still angry. William and the Crew stayed there the whole week, so I always had them.

…

_**7**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

-Here we are… - William said.

We had just arrived to the Homestead and we were coming out of the ship. William was helping me carry my bag and came out with me. As we stepped the grass, I looked around searching for a familiar face. Yet no one had seen us coming and if they had, they had not recognized the ship, which I guessed was normal.

-So you are staying? – Will asked.

-I must.

-You are not forced to do any of this. We are always here if you wish to return to the sea.

William had never gotten along with Haytham, they had very different temperaments. Oh, who am I fooling? They hated each other! Haytham accepted my life as a pirate, yet never approved that I sailed with Will. I was convinced he did not like Will because he reminded him of his father: I had heard him speak of the great Edward Kenway and he had even said that Will was an exact copy in terms of looks. William… Well he was always very protective of me. In my opinion, the reason he felt that way about Haytham was because he spent too much time with me, doing things that had nothing to do with the sea. He did not like the fact that Haytham was training me.

-William, I shall return soon. I promise. – I said.

-Jake discovered a letter in a ship we looted. – Will said – We think they were searching for a treasure on some islands to the south.

-Seriously? – I gasped.

-We sail next month.

My interested smile faded and I stared deep into Will's eyes. He could not be serious…

-Next month? – I asked.

-Yes.

A few more seconds of silence followed as I looked around, thinking of Maria and Ellen… and Connor…

-Please come, Carter. – Will said – You _must_ come with us.

-It is far from here, is it not? Think of how long the journey will take.

-A few months for sure.

I sighted. I wished to go so strongly, and yet… Leaving Maria for likely almost a year did not seem good. Not to speak I was in a mission.

-You _must_ come. – Will insisted.

-I want to, Will. It's just…

Before I could excuse myself, Maria came running down the village holding her dress and hugged me from behind. She should have said something as a warning, because my instinct to the surprise was holding her wrist and throw her to the ground, making her fly above my shoulder. She landed on her back with a groan and I gasped to the sight of her face.

-Maria! – I shouted – I am so sorry!

-I'm fine… - She groaned.

William and I helped her up and she straightened her back, shaking the dirt of her dress.

-This is what you get for being with Mr. Fancy… - William murmured.

I gave him a mad gaze. He knew he was not supposed to speak of Haytham there! And that was when Maria realized who William was and her cheeks turned redder and redder each second as she gave me confused and concerned looks.

-Ah, I remember you, lass. – William said, as charming as usual – How do you do?

Maria was so excited and surprised that she was not able to speak at all. Will picked her hand and kissed it and the only thing she was able to do was give me a happy yet worried look and giggle.

-Are you alright? – I asked her.

-It… it was nothing. – She said, disguising any eventual pain in her back.

-I am so sorry…

-Well, I suppose it is time for us to go, ladies. – William said, handing me the bag.

-William… - I murmured.

-We will be here in a month. – He said – Think about it.

He stood there in that way of not knowing how to say goodbye. He was likely wondering if there was something I did not wish Maria would see, but I hugged him anyway. We hugged for some seconds and we did that thing where he squeezes my cheeks and I slap his hands. I laughed and waved the crew goodbye. They yelled "Goodbye's" and "See you's" and William bowed at Maria, then heading for the ship. I was always sad to see him go…

…

After greeting Ellen and having Maria aid me with my things, I asked her where Connor was. She mentioned he was "helping Prudence with something". I explained Maria I intended to take a trip with him and she understood (not without the usual comments first however). She stayed helping her mother with a dress and I ran to Prudence's farm.

As I got there, I had to search for him, since he was not by the house, nor by the corn field. After a few minutes of search, I finally spotted him by the animals, running around. I could not believe my eyes. The mighty «master Connor» was desperately attempting to gather the pigs by the fence, murmuring some sad comments as he was not able to. The only thing I was able to do was laugh out loud at the sight of such unusual scenario.

-Can I believe what my eyes see? – I laughed out loud.

-Evelyn?

In that moment Connor had finally caught a pig with his hands, but as he distracted himself looking at me (who kept laughing and laughing), the pig slipped through his fingers and ran around in a victory dance. Connor straightened his back and put a hand on the back of his head.

-They are faster than they look. – He explained.

-So it seems. – I laughed – You… You want some help with that?

-No, I will manage.

Of course. Men never ask for help, nor they accept it.

And so he ran around, sweating his heart out until he finally caught the three remaining pigs and closed the fence behind him.

-The things I do for this place!

Prudence thanked him for his kind work and then he headed for me, cleaning the sweat of his forehead with his hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**7**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

-I arrived today. – I said.

Connor and I were walking throughout the Homestead, with each minute pulling us farther apart from Prudence's farm. I did not really know where we were headed, we just walked.

-I see.

-I came to speak to you of the journey you mentioned, to your village. – I said.

-I was planning on staying there for the next week, including the days of the trips. Would you like to come?

-Of course, but do you not think your people will mind?

-No, I am sure they will love to meet you.

-Alright. – I smiled – When are you leaving for New York?

-Perhaps in a month or two.

-Oh… I will be gone by then.

-What?

Only then I realized I would have a lot to explain. I planned on leaving for the South with my crew, if my Master allowed it. But now I had Connor in front of me, asking questions and I was feeling guilty. He did not deserve all the lies I told him.

-I have been invited by some friends to spend quite some time on an Island. – I lied – It is far from here and who knows how long I will take. At least two or three months are required only to get there.

Connor stared at me for a few seconds. We had stopped walking and I had my hands holding each other, in front of my chest.

-So you are saying… - He said – You will leave?

-Yes. – I said – I do not know when… or _if_ I am to return.

It was better this way. I should tell him this way instead of just disappearing when my mission was over. This way I had an excuse to leave and take my time. And yet… I felt sad. I felt sad about leaving that place where only two months had created so many good memories for me. The way Connor was looking at me, with a sad frown, made me feel even worse.

But it was only a mission, no feelings were allowed.

-When are you leaving? – He spoke at last.

-In a month.

-Why are you only telling me now?

-I just heard of it. Not even Maria knows it yet.

Which reminded me I had to tell her. I could already imagine the tears in her eyes. Connor just stood there, likely shocked with what I had said. He then sighted and murmured for me to be prepared by the next day, so we would part to the Mohawk Village. I was surprise and slightly hurt by his behavior. He walked away and left me there.

I headed home, thinking of why this had upset him so much.

…

_**8**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

Maria and I hugged one last time before I hopped on my horse. Her face was red and wet from the tears. It was the beginning of the afternoon and I had told her of my parting the previous morning. She made every question possible and begged me not to go. And I cannot deny, it hurt like hell to see her like that.

Yet, once more, my face did not reveal the sadness I was feeling. I had shed no tears at all (although it was hard to hold them). Maria could barely look in my face. I had asked her to join me and Connor, but she had refused. She was hurt.

So I rode my horse to the Davenport Manor and Connor was there, preparing his. Our meeting was slightly awkward, as if his eyes were avoiding mine as we greeted. He lead the way, mounted on his black horse and barely even spoke to me. This was going to be one long trip… Why did he feel so upset? Was he not an Assassin? Was he not train to deal with every situation? I sighted and kept riding.

…

Connor led us into the trees and we rode for two hours straight. We barely spoke along the way, which made me feel very uncomfortable. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, merely sighted from time to time and concentrated on the path once more. After those two hours, we found a river and sat by the water, drinking some and having a small snack. Connor explained to me that he had not seen his people in quite some time, that the only person he had truly remained in touch with was his friend, _Kanen'tó:kon_. Since I could not pronounce his name, I stated I would refer to him as «Kay».

We rode until it was dark and we had to camp on the forest. Connor gathered some wood while I prepared a meal and we had supper there. He said we should reach his village by the next morning. It was good news, since I had thought the trip would take longer. Connor was sat away from me and from the fire, as if he was avoiding me. He said he would sleep and lied down turned to the other side (after putting his weapons by his side). I felt angry that he was so mad (or whatever it was he was feeling that made him act that way), but said nothing.

…

_**9**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

As I got up, Connor was looking at me in a strange way. I noticed it as he put his weapons around him. He was looking at me with a frown, as if he was confused. I said I was going to «do my business» and when I returned to his side from the trees, he still had the same look on his face.

-What? – I asked.

-What?

-Why are you looking at me in that way?

He stared at me for a few seconds, with an expression that revealed he was confused about me not knowing.

-It is nothing. Let's go.

We untied the horses and went on our way. It was only a couple of hours until Connor said we were very close to the place. He heard something on the trees and made me a gesture for me to be silent. We jumped from our horses and listened carefully. After a few seconds, Connor's eyes were locked on a tree and suddenly, we saw some people jumping from that tree, as if they had been hidden there.

There were four people: two girls and two boys. They were all native. The girls wore some revealing clothes, of various colors, and their hair was tied in braids (one of the girls had short hair and the other had long hair); one of the boys was fully covered and also wore braids and the other only wore trousers and his hair was shaved on the sides. They took a second to look at me and then they all stared at Connor.

-_Ratonhnhaké:ton_! – The boy with the braids shouted.

-_Kanen'tó:kon_? – Connor asked.

-_Ratonhnhaké:ton_? – The girl with the long hair asked, with a smile.

-How can everybody pronounce that so easily? – I murmured to myself.

Before I knew it, they were all hugging and speaking in a language I knew nothing of, yelling and laughing as if they had not seen in years. Which apparently, they had not. I noticed that Connor did not like the hugging part. He remained very still, saying things in his language and being happy, although without an actual smile.

After a while, he looked at me and said something to them, of which I only understood «Evelyn».

-That's alright! – The girl with the long hair smiled – Do you not remember? I learned English.

She approached me and made a strange gesture, probably typical in her tribe.

-You may call me _Tamara_. – She introduced.

-My name is Eve. – I smiled.

Tamara was very beautiful: her long hair (as the other's) was very dark, as were her eyes. She had very perfect cheekbones and her lips were big, revealing very beautiful teeth when she smiled. Since I had trouble pronouncing their names, to me they were «_Tamara_», «_Kay_», «_Niti_» (the other girl) and «_Soh_» (the boy with the shaved hair). They were all older than me, likely Connor's age. They took us to the village and Tamara agreed to show me every location. Niti left to go meet her brothers and according to Tamara, we should «allow the boys to catch up».

The village was very different from any place I had been: the houses were enormous huts; the ground below us was wither dirt or grass; the people were free to run around as they would; the women laughed out loud as they washed some clothes by the river as the men skinned some animals… To a person who had always lived in the cities, this could seem slightly… unorganized. And yet, I enjoyed seeing that, mostly because it was a life of freedom and not of Order. Reminded me of my life in William's ship.

…

-How did you learn English? – I asked Tamara.

She invited me to sit by the river and we were now lying on the grass. The boys were clearly having fun, because their laughs could be heard from where we were. And yet, whenever I looked at them, Connor had the same strict expression.

-_Ratonhnhaké:ton_ taught me many things before he left. – She answered – But there was a woman here… A white woman, like you, teaching us many things.

It sort of made me sad thinking that there were white people attempting to «civilize» that tribe when they were clearly happy the way they were.

-I see.

-It has been very long since I see him. He left almost six years ago and this is the second time he comes to visit us. I was not here the first time.

-_Six_ years?

-Yes. He left saying he had a «duty to fulfill». We were never that close, but now… He seems a stranger.

I nodded.

-Are you… - Tamara started - _Ratonhnhaké:ton_'s wife?

-What? – I shouted – No! No… We are… friends.

-Is he courting you? That is how you people say, is it not?

-Yes. I mean, no! I mean, that is how we say it, but he is not… _courting_ me.

I felt my heart racing a bit, and stuttered. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? And yet, my face remained unrevealing.

-But you wish he was… - Tamara whispered, laughing.

-No… It is not like that.

I looked back and the boys were now closer to us, although still with a distance. They were clearly speaking of us.

-It is so strange seeing him bring a girl here. – Tamara said – Not because it is you, - what she met was clearly «Not because you are _white_»- just because… He was always so distant from most of us. At least after the fire. I am surprised.

-What was he like? Before he left… - I asked.

Tamara laughed.

-He was nothing like _that_! When he left he was… _small_. I have no idea when he got so big!

I laughed out loud to that comment, yet before I could answer, some Indian boys were upon us. The shirtless one said something to Tamara, while looking at me and laughing. She pushed him a little and laughed as well. _Kay_ and Connor were also approaching us, speaking to each other.

-What did he say? – I asked.

-He says you are… pretty… - Tamara smiled.

I smiled and sort of rolled my eyes. The boy laughed some more and then began to jump around while saying something in Mohawk.

-He is challenging you for a game. – Tamara sighted – If he wins, you have to kiss him.

I laughed some more, looking at him. Did he really think it would happen? Where I came from, if such happened, I would probably never be respected again. Not that I had much, I was a pirate… Still, better not.

-No deal.

Tamara translated it and the boy spoke.

-If he wins, you agree to let him take you to see the valley. – Tamara said.

-Alright, but if I win… He has to dance.

Tamara translated and the boy laughed, saying something that Tamara translated to "You have a deal, I shall not lose".

We will see about that. Apparently the game consisted in three rounds (two if a person won both): climbing, archery and fighting. It would be a good opportunity to have fun and learn about the Mohawk.

As I got up, Connor held my arm with a strong grip. I made a sarcastically admired face. Had Mr. _Touch-No one_ just grabbed me? He, on the contrary, had a very mad face.

-What are you doing? – He murmured.

-Having fun.

-He is very good, Evelyn.

-How do you know I'm not?

-Do _not_ do this.

-Peace, Connor. I will be fine. - «I'm trained», I thought to myself.

I freed myself and walked away. I was tired of Connor's mood swings: one minute he would not speak to me, the next he was worried as if I was his to protect. _Either you care or you do not_. Besides, he was not the boss of me.

And yet…

Was that a smile I forged as I walked away?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**9**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

Some other people came join the game, although it was a competition in pairs: each person had their own adversary. Mine was _Soh_, a very extroverted and nice boy of sixteen. He was actually also an attractive boy in general, and I was competing against him.

The first objective was to climb a huge tree and see who makes it first to the top. Although I was barely even trained for nature, I doubted the boy would win. And yet, his skill proved me wrong. All the buildings I had climbed were not enough to make me reach the top first, although it was a matter of less than three seconds. I suppose all the leaves in my face got the best of me. I laughed it out and so did the boy.

The second competition was archery. This one was mine. I was more than trained to hit a man between the eyes with a big distance between us, so it was easy to hit the center of the target so many times. _Soh_ was good as well… Not good enough to face a Templar, though. Of course I played it in a way to miss a couple of shots, just so Connor wound not suspect anything. But I won and once more, we laughed, since we could not understand each other.

Then it came the fighting game. Some of the people there thought it would not be wise for _Soh_ to fight against a female, but I made sure it would not be easy to beat me. There was a circle drawn on the dirt and the first to push the other out of the circle would win. We were both ready, as were the many people around the circle - he was likely stronger than me, but I had the agility and training in my advantage. And yet, just before we started, Connor appeared behind me and called me.

-What is it? – I murmured.

-Do _not_ do this, Evelyn. Do _not_ fight him.

-Why?

-Because he may hurt you!

-Are you concerned about me? – I teased.

He just stared at me as I took a look at my adversary, who was rubbing his hands with a confident look.

-Yes…

I looked back at Connor and he had the most worried expression on his face. I smiled at him and he kept the look. He _was_ concerned about me… How sweet of him. But I could fight my own battles.

-I will be fine. My father was a pirate, remember? – I whispered.

-Let me fight in your place. – He insisted.

-No!

-Evelyn…

-I will be fine, Connor. Let me fight.

-You do not have to prove anything.

-I will fight _you_ if that proves that I am not useless.

-No one said that.

-Then let me fight.

I sighted with anger and turned myself to my opponent. Connor sighted as well, behind me. The competition finally began and it was even more fun than I expected: after a lot of «push and pull» each other moments (and some missed punches on the way), with none of us actually leaving the circle, I pushed _Soh_ and as he was about to push me back with a sarcastically indignant look, I leaned forward, running behind him and finally being able to push him out of the circle. He looked surprised, yet impressed with my move so he laughed it out once more.

…

_**10**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

-_Ratonhnhaké:ton_ has been acting strange since the game. – Tamara said.

We were once more by the river, the night slowly falling upon us. We lied down, with our stomachs up and our backs on the grass. Tamara said she fancied having someone new to speak to, so we decided to spend some time together.

-He has not approached us since, am I correct?

-I believe he is mad at me. – I sighted.

-Why would he be?

-He did not want me to fight your friend.

-Was he afraid you would get hurt? – She laughed.

-So he says, and yet... This has happened before, you know?

-What do you mean?

-Every time I involve myself in a fight, he does not let me.

Memories of our fights came to my mind. That one time on the tavern, where he attempted not to let me approach the soldiers; that fight against Maria's father and his man, where he took care of the one man I wished to defeat myself…

-Perhaps he… Has feelings… - Tamara said.

-No… It is not concern; he _thinks_ I cannot defend myself.

We laid there for some moments, silent. I was looking at the orange sky, but Tamara had her head turned to my side. I looked at her and she smiled.

-You care for him… - She whispered.

I smiled as well, looking at her eyes. The only thing in my mind was Connor's face.

-So do you…

Tamara laughed, turning her head back to the sky. I did the same.

-No… Once, perhaps. – She said – No longer.

-Oh, please… "He was never that close, but now…"

Tamara laughed and sat up, looking at the river for some time.

-When we were little… - She began – _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ would always play with the rest of us. We had fun, playing in the forest, disobeying the «stay away from the valley» rule…

I sat up as well.

-After the fire… When his mother died… - Tamara murmured – He was different. It was rare a day he would spend with all of us, he would always be with _Kanen'tó:kon _or by himself. He would get them both in deep trouble every time, along with the rest of us if we joined. _Kanen'tó:kon _would get us out, but… You know… All the girls in the village liked…

-The _bad_ boy… - I laughed.

-Yes, he had the entire village wishing to be his choice for a wife some years later. And yet, he never paid attention to any of us. Never started a conversation; never wished to spend some time with us. We were sad when he left. Then he comes back, all these years later, looking like _that_. If you could understand our language, you should hear what they have been saying.

-Where we come from, they say the same things, believe me. – I laughed.

-He comes back with _you_… He is acting differently, he cares for you more than he ever did to any of us… He likes you and you like him.

I just stared at Tamara, thinking of her words.

-And do not dare tell anyone, but…

-You like him as well. – I insisted.

-I like… _Kanen'tó:kon._

-Ah… I can see why, he is very nice.

Tamara laughed, her cheeks got redder each second. We decided to keep each other's secret and she let me sleep in her hut that night, as she did in the precious one. Of course I did not get any sleep at all, since my mind was occupied with guilt.

«Stupid Assassin, this was not supposed to happen. It was not supposed to be like this.», I thought to myself, «Haytham cannot know. It is not even serious, they are just innocent small feelings, nothing to worry about… They will disappear soon… I am sure they will.»

…

_**11**__**th**__** of July 1775**_

The next day was spent being introduced to people and finally seeing _Soh_ dance, which made me laugh very hard, along with Tamara. He was admitting his defeat, and yet I ended up joining him and dancing along. After some time, almost the entire village was dancing.

Now I was by the river, by myself. Tamara had chores and Connor had not spoken to me for two days. His bad mood made me madder than I would like to admit, but I did not let it show.

He finally said something. He met me by the grass and stood by my side, as I sat there. I did not have to look to know it was him, I had heard his sight. He stood there for almost a full minute, in silence, also looking at the river. Well I was not going to be the one to speak first.

-Are you well, Evelyn? – He finally asked.

-Yes. Are you?

-Yes…

After a few more seconds, Connor sat by my side and I faced him. My heart raced at the sight of his face and inside I was terrified he would notice. He looked at me as well, although looking away not more than two seconds later.

-I apologize that I barely spoke to you yesterday. – He said.

"Barely"?

-You were busy, I understand. – I sighted.

-Why did you have to enter that game?

-Why did you have to care if I did?

-I'm sorry…

I looked at him, confused and then sighted.

-You know when people say «There are two sides to everyone»? – I asked – Well you take that expression to a whole other level.

-Me?

-Yes! In a minute you are fighting ten soldiers at a time, and in a blink you are concerned about me and… protecting me. You are so hard to keep track of.

-I think the same of you.

-How? – I laughed.

-In the Homestead you are always… wearing dresses and smiling. Then, out of nowhere, you are wearing trousers and trying to fight people.

I laughed out loud.

-A lot of girls are like that…

-Not like you… You are different. – He said.

I stared at him for a while, my heart raced. I tried to look away.

-So when do we return? – I asked, changing the subject.

-Tomorrow. – He got up – I must prepare things for New York.

-I thought you were to leave in one or two months.

-I have decided to leave sooner.

-Why?

Connor looked down, to me, for a second and then turned around.

-I have nothing holding me in the Homestead.

…

_**12**__**th**__** July 1775**_

-Will you return? – Tamara asked.

_I wished_.

-Perhaps. Who knows? – I smiled.

I hugged Tamara and her friends and said goodbye. _Soh_ offered me a flower, which I thought was very sweet of him. I took it with a smile and put in on my hair, then hopping on my horse. We would begin the journey to the Homestead.

_**13**__**th**__** July 1775**_

It was the morning and Connor made the look he had done on the previous journey. It was the exact same confused expression. Once more I asked him and once more he changed the subject, but this time it would be so easy.

-What is it?

-It is nothing… - He said.

I sighted with anger and put my hands on my hips. Connor approached me with a sight.

-You… - He said – You speak in your sleep.

I felt nervous. How could I have forgotten that detail?

-Oh dear… - I murmured – I forgot to inform you of that! Did I wake you?

-No…

-What did I say?

-I did not understand…

-Connor, what did I say?

He shrugged and forged what I could swear to be a half smile.

-It was the same as the previous time. – He said - You called for me and it took me some time to understand you were sleeping.

In that moment I felt more embarrassed than any other in my life.

-I… called for _you_? – I murmured.

-Yes… You kept saying my name and apologizing for something… All I understood was "Connor, I am sorry" over and over again.

I looked down and refused to face Connor again. What if I had said something else? What if I had told him what I was? I could not believe I had said something as such in my sleep! _What was wrong with me_?

-What were you apologizing for? – He asked.

-I… I must feel guilty about something… - I sighted. _But why_?

I turned around and put a hand on my head.

-What could you possibly feel guilty for? – He asked.

I had now both hands holding my head, thinking about what I had said and what had not. Perhaps it was better if he just knew, it would be easier… _What am I thinking? No_! I wondered if he knew how I felt. For once in my life, my face did not hold all my emotions.

-Let's just go.

-Evelyn? – He called.

-_Why_ _can't you call me Eve_? – I almost yelled – _Everybody else does_!

-What is wrong?

-Why can't you be as everyone else? Why do have to be different? Why do you have to make _me_ feel different?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys :)**

I just wanted to say a big **THANK YOU** for everyone reading this story and for finally starting to review it! Thank you for all the kind words and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**13**__**th**__** July 1775**_

What the hell had I said? I had just admitted what I felt and Connor remained silent. He said nothing for some time, just stared at me with those puppy eyes he makes when he is concerned. And I stood there as well, facing him and thinking whether I should let him know of my work or not. Perhaps he had not understood…

-I'm sorry. We should go. – I said and hopped on the horse.

-Evelyn, wait.

-Come on.

And not another word was spoken until we reached the Homestead. Connor actually tried a couple of times, but I either pretended not to hear him or told him I did not feel like speaking to him.

…

-Eve! – Maria shouted, running towards me.

-How are you, Maria? – I smiled as we hugged.

-I am better now! How was it?

-It was… interesting…

-Did you meet other Natives?

-Indeed I did. Let us go in, I will tell you all of the journey.

Well… Not _all_ of it.

-Oh, before you do, a letter came in for you! – Maria said.

* * *

It was the most dreadful news!

The letter was from Haytham and it contained the most horrible possible orders I could receive. «Kill him», he wrote. «Kill him»? How could Haytham do that? How could Haytham leave _me_ in charge of killing _his_ son? Merely because it was easier? Because it would save he and his men some trouble? I was not even sure I _could_ kill Connor! What of everything we had gone through? How could I?

And as if it was not enough, Haytham said he had spoken to William and was now informed of the journey to the South. And he was forbidding me of going! «You become closer to being a Templar, you shall join us in New York and put an end to your mission there. It is best if you are with us and not at sea.». What? Could things get any worse?

Well I did not plan on killing Connor immediately; I had to think of it. Besides he had so much more training than me. The only thing I had in my favor was the surprise. He would never guess something as such would happen from my hand… Which made me feel… like crap.

And having to tell William I would not be going with him did not make it better.

…

_**20**__**th**__** of July 1557**_

I was taking a walk in the forest, as I did many times. I needed to get some air and think of what I should or should not do, whether it felt wrong or right. I was not wearing a dress and my hair was in a braid, since I planned on staying for long, not wishing to return to the village. I had been walking alone for more than an hour when Connor appeared between the trees. I felt surprised and nervous – the last thing I needed was to face him – and I sighted at the sight of him. He greeted me.

-How are you? – I asked, nervous.

-I am well. And you?

-I'm fine… I'm slightly embarrassed. I'm sorry, Connor.

-It is alright. What you said…

-It was stupid. It came out wrong. – I said, coldly.

Connor's eyes were locked in mine for some time, and then he looked down.

-I thought you… - He murmured – There is something that I have been meaning to say.

-Connor…

-I spoke to Achilles and he encouraged me to say it. – He said and I refused to face him – It would sadden me if you went on that trip… because…

-I am not going. – I said, looking down.

-You are not?

-No, I am staying.

I looked at him and he had a happy expression, smiling with his eyes yet not with his lips.

-See? We will have time to speak later… - I said, stepping back – I should really go, now…

I turned around to start walking, leaving Connor standing there.

-What are you so afraid of?

I turned around once more, with my heart frozen.

-I beg your pardon? – I asked.

-You know what I am about to say. I have been trying not to show it, but… You know.

-No, I do not. – I approached him again – One minute you are the sweetest man on the planet and I begin to think you care, the next you treat me as if I have done you harm! – I shouted.

-I cannot help it! – He yelled – You are not easy to deal with!

-Well perhaps if you showed some kindness once in a while, I would show it as well.

We were now once more face to face, a few inches from each other. My face was lifted, so I could look at his.

-My life and my work are not the best and I have never had someone special! – He shouted - I do not know how to say it or if you would accept it!

-You do not have to say anything! You show it and then you see how I respond!

-You wish me to show it?

-Yes!

-To _show_ it?

-_Yes_!

What happened next was too fast for me to understand. Connor looked at his right side for one second, sighting as I forged a frown of confusion. Then he used both his hands to grab my face and… kissed me. Before I could even blink, his lips were on mine and my hands were lifted, not knowing what to do. I felt my heart burning inside my chest and had no time to even think of what was happening. My first instinct was to push him, but as my hands laid on his chest to do so, my eyes closed and for some unknown reason, I enjoyed it for a little time.

Then I did push him and gasped, looking at him with the most shocked face.

-That was not supposed to happen… - I murmured.

-It was not?

-No! Are you… What the… - I stuttered, although I was fighting a smile.

-You said I should show it… - He said, looking down.

-Well, yes, but… You could have just got me a flower!

I began to laugh and Connor seemed more embarrassed than ever.

-Connor, you are a wonderful person. Anyone would be lucky to have you and you do not have to…

-I care for you in a deeper way than I demonstrate. – He said, looking in my eyes – I cannot… explain this. I have never told anyone something as this before.

I stared at him, this time (the first time) my cheeks did not hold the feelings I had and turned redder than ever.

-I like you… - I murmured, quieter as if it made the situation less embarrassing – I like you _very_ deeply. I do. But…

And that was when I began to think of the situation I was truly in, of what I would have to do… But before I could continue, Connor had his arms around me and hugged me strongly. This time the hug was different, it was not so much as respectful, but passionate. And there I was, thinking he was afraid of human contact.

And it was right there.

The perfect opportunity! I had a knife in each boot, we were standing so close and he would never see it coming. If I did a good job, he wouldn't even notice; I would just escape, become a good Templar and move on with my life. No one would know. If I did _not_ do it, Haytham would not forgive me and would likely not take me back; he would send someone else for certain. Besides, if I did not, I would have to tell Connor what I was, because I could not live a lie forever. Connor's life would end anyway, so why not just put an end to it right there? I could have taken his life. It would have been easier.

But I chose not to.

We parted and I was fighting a very strong will to cry, which of course, I disguised.

-I should go. And you should too. – I said.

-What does this mean?

-It did not mean anything. – I said, in a colder way than I wished for – Connor, you and I cannot be together.

He stared at me in a mad and yet confused way.

-Why not?

-Because the story I told you of my father leaving me… It is a bit different.

-I do not care of your past, I have my own.

-You see, that is another thing… You are an Assassin. – I fought myself to keep a straight face.

-Evelyn, calmer days shall come. And when they do, I promise I will settle.

-This is different. You would hate me if you knew.

-I could never hate you.

I rolled my eyes and held my tears. I could have admitted my feelings, but no way in hell I would cry in front of him!

-Tell me the truth. – Connor said.

-It is better if I do not. – I murmured – Where would I even start with?

-If you do not want to, that is fine. Trust me when I say most of us in the Order have dark pasts. And you should not be ashamed of it. I care for what you are, not for what you used to be.

I looked straight in his eyes and smiled.

-You are very kind. But I must go.

I turned around and almost ran my way out of there. Connor called me, but I did not respond and he did not insist.

The next few days I avoided him as hard as I could and Maria spent the days asking me what was wrong. It was amazing as, despite we did not know each other very well, the friendship we had developed almost made her capable of reading my mind. I did not tell Connor of my work, I was not brave enough. I had made my choice. And it was likely the hardest one.

…

_**5**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

I went down the stairs, only the moon light guiding my way as it shined through the windows. I opened the door behind the stairs and grabbed the huge bag I had placed there with clothes and my other belongs. Maria stood at the end of the stairs, with tears in her eyes. We were alone, Ellen had gone into the city, but I had already said goodbye to her.

-I will go with you to the Harbor. – Maria said.

-Maria…

-I want to.

We hugged for the hundredth time and walked out the door. We went down the hill, not even a sound between us as we walked. I saw my ship at the distance and smiled to myself, imagining the adventures I was to live with the men in it. Maria was sadder than I had ever seen, but she understood it was time for me to leave. What she did not know was that Connor was not supposed to know, and I could already see her telling him and his face, angrier than ever. But it was better than having him finding out I was a Templar. Although I was not one anymore, I suppose.

-So… this is it…? – Maria asked.

I could see some of the men, including William, coming out of the ship. Maria looked at them and shed another tear, then looking at me.

-I am sorry…

-Come back. Promise you will come back! – Maria cried.

I hugged her as hard as I could and fought harder than ever to hold a cry. To be honest, she seemed hurt that I was not crying as she was, as if it meant I did not care for her. But it was just a part of me, disguising feelings.

-I will miss you… - I said.

-What about Connor? – Maria cried – I think he fancies you.

I smiled.

-Tell him that I will miss him as well. And that I am sorry.

-Please come back…

And he hugged for the last time.

-You were the best friend I ever had. – I whispered.

I picked my bag and turned around, walking towards the ship. Why was that being so hard? I would miss them so much! But it was better this way. I approached William, who was speaking to Jacob and the others. They were expecting me.

-Hey Carter! Let me take that. – Jacob said, picking my things and entering the ship.

-How are you? – William asked.

-For the first time, Will… I think I _need_ rum.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The next few days I spent reading all of Haytham's letters once more, remind myself of his words and the other Templars, as well as Connor's words. And that was when I realized it all. «_(…) __taking Johnson's life as he began to show violence to the Natives_»; «_(…) destroy this Assassin_»; «_(…) Everything they do is for themselves_» «_(…) the fire they started_» «_that savage_»… Connor was never the bad guy in this story, he was always the victim. And I did not realize that. The Templars took everything he had and he was merely defending himself. Why did I ever trust them?

But now it was over. All of it.

I was no longer a Templar. I was no longer a lady. Now I was only a pirate.

_**10**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

-Eve, come here. – William said.

I followed him to the main deck and we sat by some boxes place next to the mast. It was night, the sky was as dark as it would get and most of the men were gathered below deck.

-I need to tell you something. – He said.

-What is it?

-You know that man you train with, Mr. Fancy?

I smiled.

-Yes…

-You are never to be with him again.

-What?

I was yet to tell Will that I had given up on the Templar cause and this was a perfect moment to do such, but first I needed to know what he was doing.

-One of the men intercepted a letter for that bastard. – William explained.

-Will…

-Look, he read it.

-You are reading a Templar's correspondence? You know what could happen to you? – I snapped.

-It is important, Evelyn.

Will took the letter somewhere from inside his coat and handed it to me.

-No, I cannot. – I said, declining it.

-You must read it. You are mentioned.

-I do not care! You must place it back where you found it.

-Goddamn it, Eve! Read the damn thing! – Will shouted and placed the letter in my lap – Do you know how long it took me to decide whether you should read it or not?

-What do you mean?

-Read it. And I swear that the next time I meet him, I will break his entire face. – He yelled, getting up.

-Easy, Will. I no longer train with him.

-What?

-He told me I should not come with you on this journey. For that and… other reasons, I ran away. I do not plan on becoming a Templar no longer.

-Oh…

Will sat back at my side.

-You made a wise decision. – He said – Everything he told you was a lie.

-What do you mean?

-Read the letter.

-Not at this moment, perhaps tomorrow… - I sighted.

-Alright then. Come with me, the men have a… _proposal_ for you.

…

-Drink it! Drink it! – The men shouted.

-It smells horrible! – I laughed, looking at the bottle of rum.

-You promised!

-Drink it!

-Come on, Carter!

I looked at the bottle with a smile and, gaining some courage, closed my eyes and took two huge sips of the drink. The men yelled and laughed as I then put the bottle down and drank the damn rum.

-The flavor is even worse after you swallow it! – I yelled.

The men laughed and Will walked up to where I was sitting, taking the bottle for himself.

-Your loss… - He said and held it up – James, play something for the lady!

James obeyed and one of the men invited me for a dance, which I accepted. I looked around and wondered how long the rum we had would last. We had been traveling for less than a week (although we had been stopping in places to get supplies) and the most of the crew was already too drunk to stand. Will got up and headed for us, meaning to rob me from my partner and have a dance with me himself, but he could barely walk with all the tumbling and I laughed out loud.

Suddenly another sailor, Alex, ran to where we were, with a scared look and his eyes carefully analyzing the deck, obviously looking for someone. The drunken men guessed he was joining the «party» and held their bottles and mugs, yelling. But the man seemed concerned.

-Captain? Captain! – He yelled once he saw Will – I have been calling from the upper deck!

-What? – Will murmured, likely not even seeing clearly.

-We need you on the wheel! There is an enemy ship approaching.

Will put the bottle down and, although with some difficulty, got up.

-Pirates? – He asked.

-Aye, Captain.

-Does she intend to attack?

Before Alex even had a chance to respond, a loud scream was heard from the upper deck, a man yelling "In-coming!". After that we heard a big explosion and part of the deck where we rested was hit by a cannon ball, making some men jump with the surprise and others being mad at their mugs falling from their hands.

-Beat to quarters, men! – Will yelled.

And then all the men ran in every direction possible, some heading to the main decks, to take care of the sails, others to the cannon quarters, getting the powder ready. I ran to one of the cabins where I usually slept, taking my long coat from a wooden cabinet, as well as my hat. Since I had nothing to tie my hair with, I hid it under the pirate hat and put on the coat, to hide any «bulges» that could reveal my gender. I always disguised myself as a male when I fought at sea. I picked two swords, whose I placed by my waist, as well as the knives on my boots.

I ran to the main deck, where I saw the enemy ship too close to ours. The few sober men begged William for orders and the others were either passing out on the floor, or getting the rum out of their stomachs, making me twist my nose. I walked to William's side, who seemed not be feeling well himself.

-…to starboard and await me' signal. – He was saying to Alex when I arrived.

-William! – I shouted – The men are in no condition to fight.

-What else can we do? – William groaned - They have stopped firing round shots, they are using chain ones.

Just as he finished the sentence, the enemy ship fired some chain shots and hit our mast, which was getting weaker.

-They mean to board us! – I shouted – Get us out of here!

-Fire!

I covered my ears and our ship finally took some shots, although not all of them hit the other ship. Some of them did not even fire, making me guess some of the men were already unconscious.

-Goddamn it, Will! – I yelled – You are three sheets to the wind! Let _me_ give the orders!

-I may be drunk, but I can still fight!

-Are you serious? – I murmured – You cannot stand straight!

-Why would I let you give the orders? – He groaned as he walked to the wheel – You are not even the first mate.

-No, you are right… - I rolled my eyes – _He_ is!

I pointed at Jacob, who was walking to the other side of the ship, tumbling. At a point, he literally fell on the floor and did not move. William sighted. Our mast was doing nothing for us anymore, and the enemy ship was placing herself by our side. Will yelled for the men to grab their swords and guns and prepare for a fight. The enemies launched their hooks and jumped to our ship, swords in hand. Our crew immediately raised their swords and in less than two minutes, the only sounds heard were iron and metal hitting each other.

I fought many men myself, not merely because I had so much training, but also because I was one of the few living souls on that ship who were sober. Our crew was not able to put much of a fight and I was one of the few standing. I could take any pirate who faced me, but it was too complicated when there were so many of them at the same time. I was surrounded by a half a dozen of them and I was prepared for whatever fate was reserved for me, but their Captain began yelling.

-Stop! – He yelled at the top of his lungs – Stop this madness!

I frowned. Was it a trap? My eyes were focused in my enemies, who were now focused in their Captain. From where I stood, all I could see was that he was a tall man with grey beard, dressed entirely in black and a pistol in each side of the waist.

-Why did I tell you, men? – The man yelled – Stop this!

His men stopped attacking ours, instead grabbing them, including me. The six men surrounding me grabbed me by the arms and forced me to stay still, turned to their Captain, who was soon joined by another man, or should I say a boy? I did not recognize him at first, only when he spoke I saw who he was.

-We mean you no harm! – He shouted and then turned to another man – Search the ship.

It was the boy I'd met on that ball! Leonard…

-Is that why you attacked us? – One of our yelled.

-We are looking for someone. – Leo said – Rumor has it there is a girl on this ship.

I slightly lowered my head and, luckily, none of the men said anything.

-Look around, sunshine. – Will said while being held on his knees – Only men here.

-We know that Evelyn Carter travels on this ship. – Leo said and approached Will.

-What do _you_ want with her?

-Someone wants to say hello. – Leo answered.

My heart raced. When I trained to be a Templar, I made some enemies. Either one of them was tracking me down or Haytham wanted to speak his mind for running.

-Well she isn't in me' ship, mate. – Will said.

Leonard laughed and raised his gun.

-Do you realize how long we took to track her down? – He asked – Where is she?

William did not open his mouth and Leonard headed for another sailor, repeating the question. Since once more he got no answer, he sighted with anger. He then walked back to William.

-I have no time for this… - He said – Where is she?

My heart dropped. William still didn't speak. Leonard laughed and raised his gun to Will's head.

-Wait! – I yelled.

He did not fire and Will let go of the breath he was holding. Leonard turned himself to me and I shook myself to get rid of the men's arms. They let go of me and I removed my hat, revealing my hair and my face.

-I'm here. – I said – Now don't you dare harm him!

Leonard looked at me from top to bottom and then approached me, placing the gun on its holder, around his waist.

-You are coming with me, someone misses you. – He said.

-Eve, don't go with him! – Will yelled.

-She _will_ come. Or you die. – Leonard said.

-Wow… - I murmured – All of this because I did not dance with you?

Leonard laughed.

-You did not forget… But that is not the reason. Take her!

Some men grabbed me and dragged me to their ship.

-Don't you dare! – I heard William yell – You bastards!

I did not put much of a fight as the men took me, scared that they would kill Will. They took me below decks and I could still hear him yell. They locked me inside a cage and left me there for almost half an hour without giving me any reason. Only one man guarded me, although he said nothing the entire time. I sat on the floor and waited, reminding myself I still had the knives in my boots and thinking of a way to apply them.

…

-Hey. – Leonard said as he approached the cage.

I got up and held the bars in my hands.

-I have someone here for you. – Leo said.

I did not respond and waited to see what happened. Leo turned himself to the entrance and another boy went in, about the same age as him. His face was very familiar. I forged a confused face. Where had I seen him before? I definitely recognized those green eyes and that brown hair. And the posture, with his hands behind his back… I had seen that face, but where? He was a very attractive boy, though.

-Hello, Evelyn. – The boy said – Remember me?

I did not speak.

-How can you not? – He smiled – We were engaged less than three years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**10**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

-Edwin?

Well shiver me' timbers! What could Edwin Jackson, the rich boy from England, could possibly doing sailing under a pirate flag, across the ocean? And why was he after me? Was he mad that I ran away from him and our future marriage? Was he here to force me to marry him? But why would he do that if he could find himself another girl, richer and more beautiful than me?

-Why is she locked? – Edwin asked.

-She fought better than any other man on that ship. – Leo answered – We did not know what she would do if we let her loose.

-Are you armed? – Edwin asked me.

-Do I look armed? – I asked, sarcastically.

Of course I still had those knives, but I was waiting to see if I was to use them or not.

-We know who would wear the trousers on _this_ marriage… - Leonard murmured to Edwin as he took the key from the pirate who was guarding me.

He opened my cage and I stepped out, taking a better look at Edwin, who was doing the same to me.

-All grown up now, I see. – He said.

-As are you. – I said - I do not remember you being this tall.

-I do not remember ye being this tough. – He smiled.

-Things changed after three years. Where are we going?

-We are rather close to the coast. We must get supplies while you decide…

-Decide what? Why are you here?

-It is a long story. And honestly, I'm more interested in yours.

-You were the ones kidnapping me.

-Listen, I have arranged a cabin for ye. – Edwin said – Get some sleep through what is left of the night and tomorrow we will explain everything to ye.

Leo made a gesture for me to follow him and I obeyed. We crossed the ship's entire deck until we reached the cabin Edwin had spoken of. It was small and did not contain anything but a bed, a very small wooden cabinet, a bucket with water and a chamber-pot, but truth be told, I was used to less. They said they would keep the door locked from the outside until the next morning «just in case». I rolled my eyes and took the coat, vest, belts and boots off, attempting to get some sleep. Once more I wondered what Edwin could possibly wish of me. I had not seen him for years and out of nowhere, he kidnaps me from my pirate ship and my crew, talking as a pirate himself, more handsome than ever and speaking of how different _I_ was. It would be an interesting journey.

…

_**11**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

I woke up with the sound of laughter and shouting coming from outside my cabin. It was the exact some way I woke up when I was in Will's ship, when the men decided to begin the day with their precious rum. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes, taking a look around and reminding myself of the previous night.

I discovered that the small cabinet contained a brush (which made me happy, since mine always magically disappeared among my crew) and some small towels. After the usual morning routine – I was not able to begin the day if I did not have one – I fixed my clothes and put on my long red vest once more, this time I had decided not to use the coat. I put on the boots and hid the knives and tried the door, which I discover to still be locked. I sighted and laid on the bed.

…

There was a knock on the door and I opened my eyes. I had not been sleeping, I was resting on the bed, with my stomach up and my hands under my head. I had been wondering about my crew, of what they were doing and if there were any dead.

-Evelyn? – I heard Edwin's voice – May I open the door now?

-You should have opened it one hour ago.

He came in, dressed in a white shirt hidden under a blue tight vest and black trousers. Leo also came in the room, with his hair tied behind his head as always and dressed only in a baggy brown shirt and beige trousers.

-Good day. – He said.

-To you as well. – I answered.

-How are ye? – Edwin asked.

-I would be better if I was with my crew… - I said, getting up.

-You must be hungry. – Leo said.

-I'm not.

There was a moment of silence and then Edwin sighted.

-Why did you bring me here? – I asked, crossing my arms.

-Follow me.

-_Tell_ me.

Edwin sighted once more.

-Trust me, Evelyn. – He said – It is better if I show ye.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. They both lead me across the ship, to the main deck – where various sailors quietly made comments about me – and then knocked on the Captain's cabin, who sent us in. The man with the grey beard was by one of the windows of his quarters, turning around slowly to face us.

-So this is the famous Evelyn Carter lass? – He asked, taking a sit.

-Aye, Captain. Where is he? – Edwin asked.

-Hugh went below decks to call him. Should be here soon. Ye told her already? – The man asked.

-No. Only when he's here. – Edwin said.

-Who? Tell me what? – I asked.

I was as confused as I would get. But before either of them could answer me, we heard voices outside the cabin. I turned around and listened carefully, someone was limping. There was a familiar voice among them.

"So you _locked_ her?"

"We had no choice, she is very skilled."

"She gets that from me. I hope it is really her…"

The two laughing voices finally came in the cabin and my heart dropped as no other moment in my life. I recognized the limping man immediately. Was it him? Of course it was him! He had lost weight and gained some beard, but it was him standing in front of me. How could I not have recognized that hair dark as night and eyes the exact same color as mine? But how could he be there? The expression he made was as shocked as my own and my legs shook for a second.

-Eve… - He murmured.

-F…Father? – I stuttered.

-Oh, _him_ you recognize… - Edwin laughed.

My father tumbled his way to my side and hugged me in a way I had not felt for so long… What I felt was beyond surprise, was beyond shock. It was as if the whole situation was a dream, an illusion. How could my father stand before me? I hadn't seen him in two years and now there he was, hugging me and whispering how much he had missed me. I made the most intense effort not to cry. Him, however, did not hold his tears.

-I'm sorry… I'm sorry I took so long, honey… - He cried.

I hugged him but kept my silence and my straight face. It still felt as a dream to me.

-Is it really you? – I whispered.

-It's me, Eve. I'm here. - He murmured.

We parted and he grabbed my face, taking a good look at me as the tears fell down his face.

-You look more beautiful than ever… - He whispered.

-Alright lads… - The Captain shouted – It seems you have a lot to catch up and I have to take the ship's wheel before we end up on the other side of the ocean. – He got up – Try not to destroy me' quarters while I'm gone.

He left the cabin, as did Leonard, who was obviously the second-in-command. I, my father and Edwin took a sit around the wooden desk and my father held my hand. For the first and what I hoped to be the last time, a tear managed to find a way to run down my face, although my expression did not show my emotions.

-How can you be here? – I asked.

-I have been searching for you since… Since you disappeared. – My father said.

-Why _did_ ye disappear? – Edwin asked – Let us tell the story from the beginning.

-As I told you, after we ran, Eve and I became pirates. – My father told – Eve was always disguised as a boy and sailed with us almost everywhere. Then one day, she was no longer there. I went to a market in England and when I returned to the ship, she was nowhere to be found.

-I was changing my clothes and some men went in the cabin, yelling how they knew I was a girl. – I admitted, looking down.

-What did those scallywags do to ye? – My father had a scared expression.

-They did nothing to me, father. They demanded answers and I failed to provide them. They knew I was a girl. They had known for several months and that was merely the proof. – I explained - I refused to say you were involved in this and they took me away from the ship and locked me in a storehouse for almost a week. Then they took me to a ship as a prisoner and I found out I was heading for the New World.

-Why didn't ye just say I was the one disguising ye? – My father asked.

-I suppose I was afraid they would hurt you. – I said.

-And what happened then? After ye reached America?

-As I reached land, this man began to speak with the ones taking me as a prisoner. After a long conversation, the men let me go with him. Mr. Kenway offered me a home and food in exchange for my loyalty.

-Your loyalty? – My father asked.

-Aye. He trained me. He made me a part of his Order. But I am not supposed to speak of that.

-He trained ye in what? – Edwin asked.

-Fighting, climbing… Many things, in fact.

-Why? Did he want ye to kill someone? – Edwin leaned in his chair.

-At times, not always. It is a long story. He gave me targets and missions, but that is not the point. – I smiled – The thing is I have been training with him since. Until a few days ago. Given some commands I did not appreciate, I left.

I sighted at the thought of Connor. Although I did not wish to admit it – not even to myself – I missed him deeply.

-And I hear ye continued your life as a pirate… - My father said.

-I did. I met William, he is the Captain of our ship. He is a very good man. He accepted to have a female on his ship and I do not have to disguise myself when I am with the men.

I saw the guilty look my father had.

-I'm sorry, Eve… - He said – I'm sorry.

-For what? It was not your fault.

-Of course it was! I should have never forced ye to join me in this life. – He put his hands on his head.

-You did not force me, I chose to.

-Ye were so young! Your father became a rapscallion and your mother… She… I dragged ye into this. I gave ye this life, a life without honor or love… When ye deserved so much more.

-It may be a hard life, a short life, «without honor or love», but it is a life of freedom and as my Captain always says, a life of freedom is the only one worth living. It may be a life without any respect or loyalty for some, but it is the only one capable of making _me_ happy. I would choose no other.

-You could have had everything if only I had played me' cards well. – He sighted – If only I had known sooner, if only I had realized me' mistakes… You could have had one hell of a life, Eve. It was me' fault ye didn't.

-Say what you will, father. But it's a pirate's life for me.

* * *

**Hey guys :)**

Hope you still enjoy the story, I should warn you that the next chapter will also be intense and there will be a lot of emotions ^-^ I posted this one so close to the previous one because I'm afraid I will be able to write again in at least a week. :(

**Feel free to review and give opinions!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_**12**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

I sat on the bed Edwin had given me and finally decided to open the letter I had been carrying. William seemed truly concerned about it and I was about to find out why. I lied down on my back, holding the letter above my face and began to read it. My eyes began to widen at some point.

_London, 24__th__ December 1774_

_Haytham Kenway,_

_(…)_

_I am not sure if you recall the girl I sold to you back in 1772. She was the girl who disguised as a boy and infiltrated our ship. It is not of my business what you did with her, but I hope you remember that I was the one sending her there after your payment. Well something which none of us expected happened: one of our own sailors, Carter, has shown great concern since that day and only last month the reason came to our knowledge. He is the father of the girl (whose name appears to be Evelyn Carter), the one keeping her there all along. A few weeks ago, the matter came in a conversation and I made the mistake of saying what I had done aloud. And that was when he admitted he was the father, demanding to know where I had sent her. I was forced to say where she was, otherwise he would kill me. I believe he intends to sail to the New World to attempt to find her._

_I have decided to warn you…_

_(…)_

_Sold_?! _Sold_ me? Haytham _bought_ me?

I could barely believe what I had just read. The only reason Haytham was there the day I came out of that ship; the only reason he took me in, was because he had paid for me to be there. He did not recruit me to his Order, he bought a Templar. He bought me, robbed me from my family as if I was some sort of slave.

Of course! That explained his reactions when I begged him to let me sail back to England. "I will not let you go alone"; "One day I will take you there, when I go". The innumerous time I asked him to, he would always use the same excuse: that he would take me to England when he returned there.

I no longer wanted to stay away from Haytham. On the contrary, I wanted to find him and face him.

* * *

_**13**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

-The worst was not knowing… - My father sighted, holding my hand – Not knowing if ye were alive, where ye were, if ye were alright…

-I am here now, father.

-What happened to «papa»?

I smirked, although looking down.

-How did you find me? – I asked.

-The men who sent you here finally spoke and I forced them to tell me where ye were, so I could find you. – He answered.

-And then?

-Then?

-And after they told you?

My father looked to his left side, sighting.

-When I found out ye had been sold, I thought… - He murmured – I thought there were some bastards…

-Did you kill them?

-Aye, when I was sure they'd told what they knew. Dead men tell no tales. I could not risk him warning whoever had taken ye, I needed to find him me'self.

-Well he told anyway. – I said, crossing my arms - You are lucky William managed to catch the letter; otherwise it would be already in my Master… _former_ Master's hands.

My father leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms with a suspicious smirk.

-This William ye speak of… - He said – He is the Captain of the ship ye sail with, aye?

-Aye… - I murmured, getting suspicious.

-Does he ask for anything in return for allowing a lass to sail with his crew?

-Only my loyalty… - I answered confused.

-Is he merely your Captain or… something else?

I raised my eyebrows and began to laugh out loud, uncrossing my arms and leaning forward in my chair.

-You cannot be serious, father… - I said between laughs – Will and I?

-I was told he made a great deal of fuss when ye were taken from him.

-He is very protective of me; that does not mean… - I began and laughed once more – No…

-Well is there someone?

I looked down when the only person in my mind was him: Connor.

-No, father.

-Eve… - He insisted – Ye can tell me. Who's the lucky scallywag?

I smiled and held a laugh.

-Eve…

-Well there is this one person…

Before I could continue, however, the bell outside began ringing and the men shouting. _Enemy Ship_. I got up, but my father held my hand, saying the men would take care of it. He could not fight either, since his leg was hurt. I wondered why for a second before I sat back down. We sat there merely for a few seconds before a cannon ball hit the deck and our table practically flew through the air, throwing my father and I in opposite directions. "To quarters!" was the only shouts we could hear.

I got up, tumbling from the sound that had stayed in my ears and headed for my father. I helped him up and put my arm around him, carrying him to a safer location. We climbed to the main deck and the Captain yelled for us to barricade in his quarters. I attempted to take a look at the ship, but between the yells and my father's weight, the only thing I managed to find out was that there were two of them.

Father and I sat on the Captain's bed, covering our ears whenever a cannon ball hit us or left our cannons. He hugged me and told me it would be alright, as if I needed protection or support. I did not. But it felt so good to have my father by my side with his arms around me once more. We sat there for various minutes until we understood we were being boarded. My father grabbed a sword laying on the Captain's desk and hit by the door, forcing me to stay where I was, not allowing me to go fight. We held our positions, silent. I was able to grab a pistol.

Someone kicked the left side of the door from the outside, forcing it open and groaning. My father held his sword immediately, with the intruder having the same exact reaction. My eyes widened to the sight of him. I got up. They stood there, each with his sword by the other's neck.

-Connor? – I murmured, not believing my own eyes.

He took a look at me from the corner of his eyes and then turned them back to my father, who had the same angry look on his face. If either of them moved, both would die.

–You both put the swords down! – I yelled.

None of them moved and the three of us stood there. There were still screams coming from the main deck and I rolled my eyes.

-So ye the Captain of the boarding ship? – My father dared to ask.

-Yes. – Connor answered, firmly.

-Big mistake, mate. – My father said – We carry no treasure with us.

Connor turned his eyes to me for a couple of seconds, as if… As if _I_ was the treasure.

-You're a Native… - My father said – What are ye doing at sea?

-Put the swords _down_! – I yelled.

-We came for _her_. – Connor answered, using his head to point at me – And we will not leave until she is on _my_ ship.

-Listen, both of you… - I attempted, without success.

-The _hell_ you are taking her away from me! – Father shouted.

-What is it _you_ intend with her? – Connor asked, angry.

-You two are confusing things! - I yelled.

-She is mine and I know what fancy lads such as yourself intend with girls like her! – My father snapped.

-She is coming with _me_! – Connor yelled.

-You each think the other one is the villain, but… - I attempted.

And, of course, once more I was interrupted. This time, by the right side of the door being kicked from the outside and another familiar figure coming in. William… I almost rolled my eyes. He took a look around, frowning to the situation, and immediately ran towards me.

-Eve! – He shouted.

He hugged me and I hugged him back, confused yet happy to see him. Of course my father did not appreciate how close Will was and diverted his sword from Connor's neck.

-You bastard! – He yelled.

Connor twirled the sword in his hand and arranged a more proper position to _stab_ my father, who was now turning to Will. My instinct was to hold my pistol up and point it at Connor.

-_Don't you dare_! – I yelled, with one arm around Will and the other holding the pistol.

Connor stopped his movement, holding the sword in the air, as did my father. The three of them were staring at me, who had the most threatening expression I could arrange. William seemed nothing but confused, still also with an arm around me; my father had a frown on his face, angry and likely demanding answers from this behavior; and Connor seemed hurt, he was making his puppy eyes, surprised at me holding a gun at his head.

-Put the weapons down, _all of you_! – I yelled.

-Eve… - My father murmured.

-You as well, father!

Both Connor and Will forged the most shocked expression and looked at me, then at my father. They lowered their weapons.

-«_Father_»? – Will asked, taking his arm from my waist.

-What are you two doing here? – I asked.

-We came for _you_. – Will said, with that 'obvious' tone.

-Why is Connor here? – I asked, also lowering my pistol.

-I asked him for help. – Will answered.

-You what? – I asked.

-William said you had been kidnapped. – Connor said.

-And he asked _you_ for help? – I asked, confused.

-We thought she was captive in your ship. – My father said – I heard she had been sold and I wanted her back.

-_Sold_? – Connor frowned.

-It is a long story… - I sighted.

-Never got the name of the lad that bought her… - My father said.

-Mr. Fancy… - William groaned.

-That is not important! – I snapped, afraid the name Haytham would come up in front of Connor.

-When were you _sold_? – Connor asked and turned to William – It was him, was he not?

-Watch your tongue, lad. – William groaned, turning himself to Connor as well.

-Or what? – Connor teased.

-I suppose the attitude runs in the family… - William said.

-Will! – I shouted.

Connor made a confused and angry face and William kept the threatening expression. He knew Haytham was Connor's father and had already said more than he should.

-Listen, _all of you_! – I attempted.

-Ye know what? – My father shouted at Connor – Eve spoke to me of this William lad and how he protected her, but what are _ye_ to me' daughter?

-I am the one that stood by her side after you left her! – Connor yelled.

-_Left_ her? – Father asked, indignant.

-If you're all here for _me_, why does no one listen to my words?! – I yelled.

-And if _you_ had done your part well… - Connor yelled, this time at Will – We would not be rescuing her and she would be traveling safely to meet her friends!

-Meet her friends? – My father asked, confused with the whole situation.

-Oh, really? – William snapped - If _ye_ cared for her as much as your threatening looks make it seem like, wouldn't she be in your precious village instead of me' ship?

Connor stepped forward, obviously wishing to punch Will in the face. I stood between both of them and sighted.

-Why _did_ you run? – Connor asked - Without even a goodbye!

-Isn't it obvious? – William murmured.

-Was it the kiss? – Connor asked, ignoring Will.

-Ye kissed her? – My father yelled, mad, and then forged an 'It just hit me' face – Oh! He is «that one person»…

-Are you serious? – I shouted – Can none of you keep my secrets to yourselves?! Just _shut up_!

William had almost revealed that I had worked for Connor's father; Connor had told everyone of our kiss; my father had practically said out loud that I had told him of my feelings for Connor… I was tired of listening to them and gave up.

-Father… - I said – I did not know I had been sold until yesterday! I was never hurt by anyone, I thought my «buyer» had taken me in simply because and I told most people you left me. Will… You were right about Connor's feelings all along and I fancy him as well; _that_ is why I left the homestead! And Connor… I'm pirate. Always have been. I was never to go meet my friends; I have been traveling with my pirate Captain because I'm a part of his crew. Now for the love of all that is holy, make your men stop destroying this ship and its crew and get yourselves together!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_**13**__**th**__** of August 1775**_

The three of them stared at me, all of us speechless. I felt a strong squeeze in my stomach, which began to hurt, and covered it with my hand. The first to move was Connor, who was looking at me with that one look I had a hard time to bear from him: disappointment. He sighted and turned around, leaving the cabin and yelling at his men, telling them to let the crew go. I followed him and the other two followed me. William did the same as Connor to our crew, who began shouting and laughing when they saw me. My father tumbled his way after us.

-Connor! – I yelled.

He continued to yell at his men to retrieve back to the Aquila, which was now on the right side of father's ship, with ours on the left one. He walked farther into the main deck, obviously angry, and I followed him.

-Connor! Stop! – I yelled.

He finally stopped moving, by the border of the ship, and turned around slowly, giving me the mad gaze I already expected. I walked until I was in front of him and he finally spoke:

-So _this_ is what you are?

-What? – I asked, confused.

He looked at Will, who stood behind me, and took a quick look at the rest of our crew as well.

-The girl that _travels_ with the pirates? – He asked and I raised my eyebrows, indignant. The squeeze in my stomach became stronger.

-Whoa… - I stepped back – Are you insinuating something?

-Do you take me as a fool, Evelyn? – He said – At what price did he allow you to travel with him?

I gasped and he kept the angry look.

-What are you saying? – I crossed my arms – Speak your mind, but chose your words carefully, Connor. – I said and he looked at Will before he sighted whilst rolling his eyes – Are you calling me a whore?

William walked until he stood between us.

-Hey, hey… - He murmured – Easy there, mate. Eve does not sleep with the crew, if that is what ye are thinking.

-It's true, half of us have tried! – Jacob yelled somewhere in the distance and I rolled my eyes, mad.

-This is why I did not tell you. I'm one of _them_, Connor. – I said, hurt.

-Eve does not work for us mate, she works _with_ us. – Will said.

Connor remained without changing his expression and I sighted, my stomach hurting more and more.

-I cannot believe you… - I whispered.

-I'm sorry. – He finally said – It was wrong of me to say, it is simply hard to imagine a female in the middle of so many pirates. I have met some and they are not easy to deal with.

-Yes, it is hard sometimes. – I smiled – I feel bad for myself. Poor me.

-Poor you _my ass_! – William shouted – You are the goddamn boss of all of us.

I laughed and placed a hand on my stomach once more, due to the pain. For one short second, I believed I was to throw up.

-Are you alright? – William murmured.

-Yes.

-So you are a pirate… - Connor repeated – You kill and steal…

-Oh please, Connor. – I groaned – Is that the first thing that comes to your mind?

-Is that not what pirates do?

-Are you a pirate-hater now? – I teased.

-I am certainly not a pirate-lover. – He replied.

-Well whether you like it or not, it is in your blood. – I said.

-What?

-Your grandfather, Edward Kenway… - I said with a smirk – Yes, you guessed: pirate. And his crew was much rougher than ours.

It was time enough he knew. Why keep the secret any longer? He clearly hated me already. I began to feel dizzy and grabbed the wooden handrail, still with my hurting stomach getting worse each second.

-How do you know that? – Connor asked.

I sighted and held a moan from the pain.

-Your father told me.

Connor frowned and I sighted, the world around me began to spin around.

-I'm sorry, Connor. – I said – Your father was…

I held the handrail harder and could barely hear anything around me anymore. Connor came closer to me and I used my free hand to grab his arm. He and someone else were calling my name, as if from far away. I was feeling terrible.

-I… - I stuttered, not even listening to myself – I think I'm going to…

Then everything went dark for one short moment, until I opened my eyes and saw blue. The clouds began to gain shape and the noises around me began to sound like something. Three faces stood above me and all of them were calling me. The three of them (Will, father and Connor) helped me sit up and I put a hand on my head. I still felt as if I was about to throw up, but nothing came and the pain finally began to calm down. I realized my face and hair were wet.

-Good lord, Eve. You scared us! – Father shouted.

-How ye feeling, love? – Will asked, putting a hand on my cheek.

I slapped his hand away and he smirked.

-She's fine… - He laughed.

-What is wrong? Are you ill? – Connor asked as he helped me stand.

I got on my feet with his help and realized I was exactly in the same place, only this time with three different crews around us, whispering comments. I forged a smile and sighted.

-How long was I…

-Just a minute. – Will answered – Then Jacob threw a bucket of water on ye face.

-Always a gentleman… - I laughed.

Jacob nodded from among the crowd and I turned my head to Connor, who was obviously concerned, making me smile once more.

-I'm fine. It was nothing.

-Did ye eat anything today? – Will asked.

-I was not hungry… - I murmured.

-Ye said the same thing yesterday, Eve! – My father said.

-I'm fine. I have been… _stressed_ lately, that's all. – I complained.

-How long have you not eaten? – Connor asked.

-I'm fine, can someone just please get me some food or water? – I asked.

-Of course. – Connor said – As soon as we get you in the Aquila.

-What? – Father groaned.

-We are not far from land. Let us continue this there. – Connor answered.

-He's right. – I said – Now where's the bread?

-Aye, but… Eve is coming with _us_. – Will complained.

-Oh no… - Father replied – She is staying here until we reach land.

-I did not come all the way here to watch Evelyn sail away in this ship. She is staying with _me_. – Connor said.

-Listen, mate… - Will began, with a threatening look – She is a part of _our_ crew, therefore, Eve stays with _us_.

Not this again.

-That is not important! – I shouted – I'm flattered, but can I please just get some bread?

-Of course. Come inside. – Father said.

-There is more than enough bread on _our_ ship. – Connor said.

-_I_ know what kind of bread Eve likes, and we have plenty on _our_ ship! – Will replied.

-She is not leaving this boat! – Father yelled.

-_I_ will be the one taking her to the shore. – Connor yelled as well.

-Who do ye think you are, lad? – Will shouted.

-I am her father, so _I_…

-How about we let her decide? – Someone on the crow yelled.

-Thank you! – I threw my hands in the air.

The three of them turned to me and I sighted.

-It is a small journey and I just need to eat something. – I said – Let us sail and continue the tiring discussion on land.

-And you'll be sailing with… - Father said, his lips continuing the phrase with a «me», although no sound came out.

-…Will. – I said.

Father and Connor frowned as Will celebrated with a small dance and some laughs. They were worse than children!

-I know everyone who is a part of Will's crew. They are my lads. – I said and our crew shouted in happiness – I know very few people on either of your ships… So I will be sailing with Will. See you on land.

Connor and father groaned to each other and Will lead me to our ship, along with the crew. Did not take us long to be sailing with the wind in our favor, our own ship leading the way. He headed for New York, which was close. I knew Haytham was there and I needed to face him.

Will was by the helm and I was by his side, feasting myself with the bread he'd promised. He was right on knowing how I liked it…

-Would you like some rum with that, lady? – He laughed.

-Very funny…

-How ye feeling?

-Much better, thank you.

-Ye see, this is why I cannot lose ye out of sight.

I smiled and a few moments of silence followed.

-I wished I'd stayed with you from the start. I should have given up on the Templars long ago. – I said, unhappy with myself.

-Hey… Easy, love. Do not blame yourself for any of this. If ye had given up on the Templars, ye would have never met that Connor lad.

-Exactly…

-He's not so bad…

-Oh?

-Shut up. He may remind me of his scallywag father and be a grumpy Indian bastard, but… He acted as a man out there. He defended ye as a man.

-So… what? – I teased – You give me your blessing to marry him?

-Oh _no_, love! I'll walk the damn plank before I see ye marry him.

I laughed out loud.

-Don't laugh. We are yet to speak of that kiss, lady!

-It was a very unexpected thing, Will. – I laughed – It was not my fault.

-Well?

-What?

Will gave that smirk he does to the ladies and I laughed some more. Was he asking me if it had been good? If I had enjoyed it?

-I am not having this conversation with you.

-Come on, love. Since I never got the chance, I want to know how the lad felt when _he_ did.

-Nice try.

I walked away from his side and headed for my cabin, to get some rest before the arrival.

* * *

_**About three hours later**_

We came out of the ship, heading for the nearest tavern. Father, Connor, William and I sat by a table and I decided it was time for my remaining questions to be answered.

"Is Edwin a pirate now?"; "How was Leonard involved in this?"; "How long did father arrive to the New World?"; "What happens next?"

It was a long time until these questions had responses. Father explained that Edwin's father had gained an even more important jog within the British navy a few months ago and denied to provide father with some sort of expedition to find me. Edwin, although, seemed to be fond of the idea of seeing me again and invented some excuse for his father to provide _him_ with an expedition instead. He then told my father in secret and both traveled across the ocean. They only met Leonard once they arrived to the New World, after almost a half a year of journey. He was a good help and decided to join father's crew. Now that they had found me, they planned on taking me back to England, where Edwin and his father could assure me a wonderful life _if I married Edwin_. If I chose not to, father would be more than glad to take me with him on his ship and continue my old life as a pirate, except… _there_. That was the decision Edwin had mentioned.

I did not make a sound the entire time. William shouted and protested against father's words, claiming I was not to be forced to marry Edwin. But father knew we got along and that it would be a good life if I did. His father worked for the Navy, so I would continue my life at sea, only as an honorable girl and not a pirate. But he would not force me, I was free to go with him back to the outlaw life. The only thing he would not tolerate was seeing me stay here and not go back with him.

I was going back to England.


End file.
